


坠落边缘 The edge of falling

by Sandrotte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, CyberLife is a fan art of Kamski, Gen, No Romance, Saved by Connor again, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrotte/pseuds/Sandrotte
Summary: 2038年，“我”购买了模控生命RK800刑侦型仿生人的原型机，并且命名为“康纳”。然而“我”却只是向他秘密介绍了一个已经被从网络世界中完全抹消的游戏《底特律：变人》。为什么一个二十年前的老游戏能够讲出如此贴近现实的故事？而“我”的真正目的又是什么？In 2038, "I" purchased CyberLife's newest investigation model RK800 prototype and named it "Connor". However, what "I" do was only secretly introduced him a game that has been completely wiped out of the online world: "Detroit: Become Human". How can a 20 years old game told a story so close to the reality? What is the real purpose of "I"?我（San·德洛特，没有设定性别因此男女都可以，必要时会用男性代称） & 康纳（但不是游戏里的那个康纳）I (San Drotte, no specific gender, use male form if truly necessary) & Connor (But not the Connor in the Game)故事发生在有底特律变人这个游戏的真实世界里，所以严格来说没有原著人物，尤其是人类。





	1. 20年后的我向我买的仿生人秘密介绍这个游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 坑品无保证。感谢殷歌提的各种小建议。感谢乖巧可爱康纳酱的支持。

“等什么时候真的有仿生人了，别说是那么便宜还能分期付款了，要是咬咬牙可以倾家荡产买上一台，那当然是买一台回家了！  
“温柔体贴，帅气迷人，有什么不好的呢？  
“但考虑到现在还没有仿生人，我觉得你还是需要人类伴侣的。到时候踢了换成仿生人——说不定你们还能一人一个呢。  
“所以你要好好活着，可以坚持到仿生人来，这样，就能多遇见几年。”

那是一个阳光有些明媚的下午，我和我母亲因为想要去的景点意外不开放，草率地决定绕个小圈，然后绕到了一个奇妙的公园里。公园里没有别人，而有一大片相当漂亮的草地和森林。如果不是走错了路，我们是决计不会走到这样的地方来的。  
那个对话前我刚买了一台PS4，就为了玩一个叫《底特律：变人》的游戏，然而折腾了两天好不容易解决显示之类的问题——甚至都还没能打开游戏——之后就被抓出来旅游。  
所以聊起这个话题，母亲是好奇的，而我则高兴于可以打发一点点闲散的时间。  
然后她就得出了如上的结论。  
事实上，我也很赞同。  
我随后指出，底特律变人讲的是仿生人崛起和个人意识，大概不是顺从的那种。

“就算那样也没有关系。”我心里想。“就算我只是付钱把他从工厂里买出来然后他也不是我的，也没有关系。”

“机器人，仿生人，随便怎么叫都行，快来统治世界吧。”  
我用这样的话作为结尾，有一点中二，不过那不是我第一次这么说。

当我真的，领着真的仿生人走到我位于阁楼的家的时候，我脑中第一个想到的就是这一段。这样一段二十年前的老回忆竟然浮到了我这样记性堪忧的人的记忆上层，令人惊讶。

在他进门前，我嘱咐：“踏进这扇门就是我家，我希望你在我家的时候不要联网，走出去的时候也为你在这里的数据单独加密。这是‘家’，我希望还能够保有一点隐私。”  
我原本计划用命令的语气来说，那样理解起来会更容易一些，可是不知道为什么开口就变成了拜托。这下他万一以后忽然不想完成我的希望，这个住所基本就跟我说再见了。

他说“好的”，毫不迟疑的肯定的语气。  
所以我的犹豫只持续了那么一秒。  
我想，我在做出购买仿生人这个决定的时候，就已经做好了面对我能想到的最坏的结局的准备。

我折起进门处的晾衣架，用脚草率地在地面上清理出一条还算能走的通道。  
我一般就是随意地踮着脚踩着过去，不过我怀疑仿生人是否也能够在一个陌生的、对于他来说是“主人的家”的环境如此随性。

RK800型，刑侦型号，原型机。  
需要有相应的身份或资格证才能购买。

核心模组智能学习，预置主要模组刑侦（包括侦查、分析、构建、追踪模块），预置辅助模组社交。

模控生命拥有的那些姑且不算，买原型机的人实在不多。  
原型机不同于定制机或量产机，就像是一个还没放什么东西的空盒子，预置模组非常少。特点是出货早、价格高、可塑性强。  
喜欢追逐最新款电子设备而手头不缺钱的人，原型机是他们尝鲜的第一选择。等该炫耀的过完了，高端定制也差不多出来了，再拿去将原型机刷成高端定制的。  
喜欢原型机的可塑性和研究其中科技的科学疯子则大多数凭借公司财团的支持。研究原理、漏洞、软件硬件，拆解重构都是家常便饭。  
我想我不属于任何一种，但很难说我比他们更好。  
从某种角度说，更像是决定奢侈地买下一个新机器，期望它可以用很久这样均摊到每年就便宜起来的那种人吧。

从CyberLife买下的时候我说他的名字叫康纳，Connor，我甚至拼写了两次以确保我没有发音错误使他误解。  
RK800，Connor。一切如同过去的倒影。  
和倒影里不太一样的是，800型的仿生人仍然没有那么强大智能，也还没有革命——也许很快，也许很久，也许永远不会。

“人类从来不会从他们的失误中学习。”  
我惊讶于我竟然回忆起了游戏里汉克的声音。  
将仿生人打造的如此智力强大，凌驾于人类之上，而所有基于人类的模拟，只不过是强行给他们完美的世界里加上丑陋和失误。  
道德的问题难以解决，人类知道，可人类还是创造了仿生人。

但是，多好啊。对我来说。

我没有堂而皇之地宣称我还记得那个游戏，我只是企图用巧合做个伪装，我将表示康纳这个名字是纯粹的意外，没有任何影射不存在的游戏的意思。

互联网的记忆很短暂，人们习惯了用网络记忆而逐渐失去自身记忆的机能，网络上不出现的事情，仿佛就不存在了；少数记得它的人则会以为是自己的记忆发生了差错。因此，篡改历史就变得便利。  
从那之后到十年以前游戏机已经改朝换代第三次，大量的游戏和数据层出不穷，无处不在的无线连接和物联网已经把私人空间吃干抹净。售罄一个游戏，删除每一个联网设备上的每一个存储了它提到了它的片段，甚至侵入了某些人的加密云记忆里擦除区块。  
十年前，CyberLife出现了，底特律变人消失了。  
它成为了部分人深藏的记忆，而很快，那些记忆也将变得不可靠，因为仿生人的时代来了，那种古老的游戏只是像个普通的带着点儿想象力和道德批判的肥皂片。  
而极少数的藏匿于这茫茫然真干净的世界里，固步自封、只用着老旧科技保护自己的人，才会记得。  
我，就是其中之一。

我并不认为CyberLife会在自己的仿生人数据库里添加不存在的数据，至少康纳的反应并没有表现出格外的惊讶。  
“该死的相像。”  
我看着他的造型，心里一边想，一边用游戏里汉克的声音在脑海中配道。

过了玄关晾衣架我有一个小的开放式厨房，一个带着沙发和显示屏的客厅，一间有床和电脑的卧室，一间淋浴的浴室。  
我有努力使那些错综复杂的连接线远离我的厨房，不过这只使得地面上更难下脚。  
我不使用任何可以相互无线连接的物件，在周围布下了相当数量的屏蔽网，固守着离线模式、物理接线接口、物理盘之类的东西。那些东西已经很难买了，也许很快我就得找上黑市。我虽然在储藏室都存了备用的，但谁知道他们会不会一起走向老化的边缘呢。

我把沙发上的玩偶和靠枕叠到一侧，回过头对康纳歉意地笑了笑。  
“抱歉我没提前收拾。你实在是很昂贵的。所以麻烦你先坐在沙发上了。”  
我这话说的有点乱七八糟，因为我忽然意识到我没什么合适的地方来安置仿生人。屋子很小，如果把沙发周围清理一下大概可以摊开沙发床？反正我也不怎么看电视的。

康纳的LED灯转了一圈，回答说“好的”，然后乖顺地坐下。  
我很高兴他听懂了。也许只是听懂了最后一句，但先允许我自欺欺人一下吧。

我钻进卧室暗门的那侧，翻出了一个盒子，然后把它抱了出来。一时间空气中飘荡着灰尘。

康纳仍在盯着我看，我不知道那是在分析、收集数据、或者只是草率简单的视觉追随——机器人最早的型号甚至不太能够将消失而再度出现的脸识别成同一张，现在肯定没有这样的困扰——但也不会比那更多了。  
我在沙发和屏幕间的空当中放下盒子。  
盒子里是一台PS4，有着手柄、连接线，以及1碟底特律变人——我有好几碟但其他的我藏在了别处。

“它是什么？”康纳问。

游戏碟片上没有图，只用铅笔浅浅写着底特律。

“你马上就会知道，不用找。”  
康纳没有蓝光读取的能力，仅靠光学部件无法直接通过观察碟片看见内容。他肯定搜索过他的索引了，他或许觉得是个城市宣传片，但这又和我拿出来的东西不符。  
既然康纳不知道那个康纳，那他就不可能搜的到这个游戏。

我熟练地组装了起来，将主机接上屏幕，连上手柄，然后把手柄递给仿生人。那是我定制的不靠蓝牙而必须接线的手柄。  
“这是……过去的幻影，不存在的记忆。同时，是个有趣的游戏。”

“仿生人会玩游戏吗？”  
我抓起沙发另一侧的玩偶，然后靠坐在那堆小枕头上，这个方向可以看到康纳的LED灯，这很好。我伸手按了康纳拿着的手柄上的按钮启动主机，问道。  
“仿生人可以读取游戏数据查看内容和逻辑，同时也可以很协调的操作手柄或键鼠。对于具体的游戏，需要一定时间的适应来建立反射模型。”  
“哦，就是作弊和手速逆天。”  
“是需要我分析这个游戏吗？我有刑侦模组配套的报告功能可以用来写测评，虽然可能会不够优美。”

用户行为喜好分析？

“不，康纳。”我否认了他。他的LED短暂的变黄，要我说的话这LED是仿生人的核心处理器的外部监控装置，让他们的“思考”动作一目了然。“我向你推荐这个游戏。”  
“我不需要娱乐来减压或者获取快乐。尽管我的社交模组允许我模仿这一系列的人类行为。”  
“不，康纳。我向你推荐这个游戏，我希望你玩玩看。你玩，我看，如果你不够明白的话。”我重复并且加上了解释，这样哪怕他实在无法理解为什么，也该知道这是某种指令了。  
“RK800是刑侦型号，特长主要是侦查、检测、追踪、犯罪现场重建；也能高效处理文件、报告。如果你只是为了看我玩游戏的话，我建议你可以改为购买更加便宜特化过的家庭型，他们的游戏技巧水平会更令你满意。我的话，3天内可以全额退换，就算换娱乐型号的高端定制机或原型机，也可以给你省下很多钱的。”

我忽然有点明白汉克为什么说气人安卓了。这玩意儿居然还在想着把自己退货了去换个家庭游戏版给我省钱？！虽然把自己卖掉也不是什么值得高兴的好事但还帮忙退款数钱是不是售后服务有点太好了？！  
哦对，购买的时候那超大一本说明书里是不是写了他们的模组切换不是很流畅？  
也许他只是还在纯刑侦模式下。  
算了，原谅他。

“抱歉，我并没有退货的打算。”我坚定地回答，同时流露出嘲讽的语气，“除非你断网没装家庭娱乐之类的模组就无法胜任这种微小的工作。那CyberLife所宣传的核心模组就是真的是分文不值了。”  
我不是针对他。  
我只是想说，我要的就是他。

康纳闭嘴，检查手柄、机器，试探性地操作，然后把眼睛转向屏幕，那里主界面小姐姐已经出现在屏幕上。  
ST200头上有LED灯。

我伸手按了开始游戏，不准备给康纳太多的时间。  
我已经伸手操作他的手柄两次了，我知道这是不对的，我只是有点忍不住。明明已经等待了那么久，但还是忍不住。就好像每一个熬夜的夜晚。  
“如果你需要，你可以拿一个枕头。”在加载的时候，我从背后靠着的枕头堆里抽出一个递给康纳，康纳顺从地接了过去，学着我垫在背后。  
“谢谢。”他说。“虽然我的骨骼很好，并不需要枕头的支撑，而且长期用不正确的姿势躺在这些柔软的东西上会损害你的脊椎。”他接着说，然后补充道，“但是枕头很温暖，我喜欢。”  
电子设备不喜欢过热，所以说这话全是社交模组的功劳。

“叮——”  
是硬币在轻松的旋转着。电梯，制服，那个康纳。  
“谈判专家已就位。”  
游戏里的语音这样说道。

“RK800。”康纳读出了那个康纳衣服上的标志。“这就是你为什么选择我吗？”  
康纳在原地按了所有的按键好几次，然后才开始行动。

“这和你的功能一致吗？”我问，技术手册我都读过，我只是想听听回答。  
“他是谈判专家，而我不具有谈判、审讯等能力。数据分析比较相近，我没有警方资料库。”  
“谈判专家？你要知道那个康纳以前可是被叫做‘谈崩专家’。”我随意地评价道。

搜集完证据，那个康纳走上阳台被一枪打到手臂。时间流逝，系统自动选择了"[X]Name"，那个康纳念出台词。  
“Hi Daniel, My name is Connor.”

康纳的LED忽然转了个黄圈，而我的少数不良癖好之一就是喜欢看着仿生人的LED圈，尤其是它们变色的时候。  
这次应该是因为那个名字。那个跟他型号一样、功能相近、长得很像的仿生人，有着和他一样的名字。我当时拼过两遍，绝对不会错的。

“人类常常将自己的情感寄托于虚拟的游戏人物，并且会购买手办、周边等让这些形象以具体的方式出现在他们身边。所以你把我看作他吗？那我可以学习他的行为模式，我可以努力做到很像他。”康纳询问并建议。  
他应该在等待我的回答，他们总是会留下余地来处理人类的信号，无论那是声音画面或者别的什么。不过他的操作丝毫没有停下，甚至贴心地留给我足够我看清选项的时间。

康纳搜查了所有证据、救下了警官、按照指示接近了第一章节的绑架犯丹尼尔，他没有拿起手枪，选择了牺牲自己。  
丹尼尔掉下楼去，那个康纳回身护住人类的小女孩并且在后背遭了好几枪，小女孩惊恐地尖叫。  
镜头拉远后流程图弹了出来，复杂而多变，我那个存档解锁了所有的路线，而他点亮了其中一条。  
所以康纳可以看见，如果说那个康纳和小女孩的存活是最优解的话，那么要么他就不该按指令靠近、要么他就不该按规范不要拿起枪。  
康纳的LED又转了一圈。

“不，你无法成为那个康纳，我也并没有希望你成为那个康纳。”  
流程图一出我就先说了结论。  
“选择是一件很难的事情，它不像游戏里你可以穷尽所有的可能，然后组合出你最喜欢的那个。是所有的选择和经历造就了那个，或者那一堆康纳。而你的选择和经历将造就你。我想，只是喜欢这个名字念起来的感觉。”  
我缓慢地回答，这个问题我已经思考过很多次，每一次得出的结论都不那么相同。我只是一个记忆能力堪忧而情绪莫测的人类罢了，这是可以理解的吧？  
“我能把这个游戏藏住这么多年几乎是个奇迹了，至少我让你见到了这个不复存在的游戏。就算有一天不小心让它连上了网络从此消失干净，或者你连上了网络从此不再记得……那这一切也许都会消失了。你之前问，我把你买来就是为了玩游戏吗？这不是我的唯一目的，但如果你只能做一件事就会离我而去的话，那么……是的。”  
我一面说着一面忽然开始嘲笑起自己说的毫无意义。  
“康纳，如果你不喜欢这个名字的话，你可以自己选一个。”  
我习惯性地康纳这个词念的很慢，享受它的发音绕过舌尖的触感。

康纳摇了摇头说，“不了，这很好。”

“选择总是很困难的，更何况很多事情并不是非黑即白。”  
拥有学习能力和基础感知的原型机像是一个小孩子，总让人觉得是不是有无穷的可能。  
但说到底游戏只是对着剧本的人类在演出，所以哪怕我有一点好奇，我也实际上未曾期待过什么。  
我不想让他为难。未知和初次见面的恐惧，就好像是只给崭新的神经网络提供了一组输入数据，而在输出等待着一个最优解。  
人们总是喜欢最优解不是吗。  
“虽然不是我期望的，但如果选择使你为难的话，你可以看我的存档里选了什么作为参考。”

尽管那是100%收集的存档，下意识的偏向也会导致某些选项被选择的次数格外多些。统计，然后选择，就能算是复制出了我最喜欢的路线。  
我并不是来再看一次我喜欢的路线的。  
我只是……我只是想要看见仿生人来玩这个游戏。现在这个目标更加明确，我想要看见康纳来玩这个游戏，仅此而已。  
我也如每一次一样，无法抵抗那种好奇的、疑惑的、柔和而冷静的迷人的眼神。  
CyberLife的设计师们都是鬼才，这一点我绝不否认。

在长长的开场中展示着的底特律，像是一个微妙古老的仿制品，只有仿生人还算跟得上时代。  
时代的变化太快了，还有很多东西来不及消失。  
我只是趁此时机用眼神一遍一遍地扫过康纳，过分糟糕的记忆使我必须付出格外的努力才能把人的样子记住个大概。我可远没有那种过目不忘的扫描能力。

看到一半，我记起正事。  
“请把你的识别码和身份验证公钥传输给我，这样你以后就可以自由进出了。我这里有个备份服务器，大概能等同于三个RK800型的存储空间，它以后就是你的了，可以随意使用，记得加密。”  
我拿出根据RK型的外部接口改造的转接线。  
“服务器在楼下，到时候可以带你去看。希望你能理解一个老古董不喜欢无线传输的心。”  
转接线是一个弧形的环，刚好可以扣到脖子后面，仿生人调试用的数据接口的位置。  
“我也开放了无线连接以防万一，但只能上传。”

工作台上很快弹出了连接申请，我点下确认，然后脱离了控制后台。那个服务器是特别配制的，以后会是康纳的私人空间——就算他并不准备往里备份什么——我不准备窥探过多。  
“欢迎回家，康纳。”


	2. 名叫康纳的仿生人感觉一脸懵逼

“欢迎回家，康纳。你可以叫我San。享受游戏吧，我就不看着你玩了，免得你还需要考虑我的看法。”

康纳坐在沙发的左侧，靠着一个小枕头，手上拿着一个古老的PS4手柄，屏幕暂停住。  
处理人类语言在刚开始是一个十分困难的事情。社交模组的优化或许已经尽力了，但大量的计算仍旧不可避免。  
暂停住可以保证人类明白他确实在听，并让人类听清他的回答。尽管崭新的听觉系统使他能毫无困难地捕捉人类的话，但统计显示人类更加偏好于他们自己能听清的环境。

“好的，谢谢……San。”  
少许的等待之后，康纳回应道。

关于San，购买记录上登记的姓名身份以及资产证明是康纳首先知道的东西。  
San Drotte（桑.德洛特），私家侦探。  
本来应该买不起RK800的原型机——至少也应该等到RK800量产之后购买同一系列的早期产品——但最近收到了一个亲戚的遗产，一栋小屋，转手卖了，钱刚好够用。

刑侦机型的默认社交模式下会使用头衔加姓氏作为称呼。然而侦探——事实上可能未必是侦探，至少直到目前没有任何证据支持——作为头衔不一定合适。  
直呼其名过分亲近，周围没有其他人，因此康纳只是回应话题。  
社交模组好感度检测模块可能是坏了，自检没有报错，但分析结果无法收敛。只是在中立、友好、无感之间来回跳跃。  
人类是难以理解的，混乱的，随性的，收集数据还需要时间。  
按照人类的要求，康纳称呼了San。

见到San缩回了卧室好一会儿没有出现，并没有再盯着康纳，也没有让康纳换一件事情做的意思，康纳就取消了暂停。玩这个游戏仍是当前优先指令。  
无法理解并且与核心规则不冲突的话，首先服从。

游戏继续进行着，另一个仿生人，这次没有写型号，走在街上。鲜活的色调和明媚的阳光，和昏暗的San的阁楼形成了充分的反差。

操作并不会占用康纳所有的处理能力。  
屏幕透出来的信息比起真实世界的信息实在是过分少了，沟通和选择比较多，因此康纳给社交模组分配了更多的资源。  
San对于“玩这个游戏”的隐性要求是“玩”。不读取光盘内容，不进行存档分析。  
但是San不看着了。  
明明说是如果只能做一件事，就想让康纳玩这个游戏——这句话已经足够奇怪了。就算忽略前一句的问题，如果San不看的话，如果不是为了看他玩的话，又有什么意义呢？  
康纳将这个问题记到日志里。

康纳空出一只手摸了摸脖子上挂着的物理传输转接线，他被推荐的这个游戏完全不考验什么操作，无法发挥作为机器的精准快速和预建能力，单手游玩并不是问题，实在不行还可以按暂停。

物理传输感觉像是某种老旧的黑科技，而调试接口只有在出厂和某些调试的时候才会用到。  
它深层而高效，开始之前必须小心谨慎，如果接线那边有恶意代码的话，机体已经准备好了足够的防护来应对。  
仿生人通常并不具有自己启用调试接口的能力，而有能力操作调试接口的只有CyberLife直属的少量维修中心。  
但San递来的这个只是一个普通的接口，把它扣在脖子上完全没有激活任何的维护代码。  
所以说这个人类，是知道原型机拥有自己开启接口的权限吗？

不是CyberLife拥有的仿生人如果要备份到CyberLife需要交一笔额外的备份费用，不过工具的记忆丢失多数情况下都没什么大不了的，很少有人购买那种服务。  
哪怕那笔备份费用算不上便宜而且空间很小，但架设备份服务器是不是有点过于夸张了？  
也许是担心记忆里如果有这个“不存在的游戏”会被发现并清除，所以才不能够备份到CyberLife云端？  
服务器很贵，值得吗？  
康纳没有答案，只是把它记在日志里。

服务器干净而空旷，像是一个空房间，赋予了康纳完全自主、独一无二的权限。  
没有其他的控制者，这意味着只要合理保护，几乎所有人、连San在内也无法再次连入。  
服务器甚至友善地询问康纳是否要修改服务器的名字。服务器叫Cbak，康纳猜测那是Connor backup的意思，没有修改它。  
康纳在CyberLife对记忆存储的规定要求之内，试探性地存进了从进门到坐下的数据以及由此生成的神经网络配置——当然，加密过的，如San的要求。

康纳再次扫描周围。  
做饭的痕迹，少量的外卖盒与速冻食品盒被整齐地堆在角落，没有看见酒、枪和违禁品。屋子里除了各种连接线盘根错节以及根本无法接收到外界的无线信号之外，看起来就只是一个普通的独居者的住所而已。  
康纳收回扫描，开始关注眼前的游戏。

康纳是下午坐在那里开始玩的，十个多小时后，凌晨三点，游戏回到了主界面。  
这通常意味着一个游戏流程的结束，人类俗称“一周目”，但康纳的小圈又转了好一会儿。  
他没有读档，没有失败（任何的QTE），始终试图保护人类和生命。  
但是……  
康纳把流程和当前状态备份到Cbak服务器里。  
现实不可以读档，游戏可以。

卧室里的灯还亮着。  
康纳并没有得到禁止进入卧室的命令，就算如此也可以站在门口；如果San已经睡了那么可以关上灯，然后康纳回到刚才坐着的沙发上进入待机模式毕竟他也不知道哪里可以站着；如果San还在工作不宜打扰的话，也许可以根据情况判断是否需要提醒早睡……  
计算一系列的可能之后康纳走到了卧室门口。

San趴在电脑桌前枕着枕头，呼吸平稳，屏幕黑着，应该是睡着了。  
康纳并不知道San究竟属于哪一类的人类睡眠习惯，但趴在桌前亮着灯在超过99%的研究里都不是一个好习惯。  
计算了几种可能之后，康纳伸手关灯。

光线变化的下一刻，San忽然从桌前惊醒，不知从哪里拿出枪平稳地指着卧室灯的开关的位置。  
寂静的房间里只有主机的散热的响动。  
监测到极度危险的康纳的LED灯瞬间转了一圈红色，然后蓝色，康纳缓慢地收回按了开关的手，两手举起，示意无害。  
这个时候发出声音很容易被扣下扳机一枪致死，至少得等拿着枪的人稍微清醒一些。康纳价格不菲，让San好不容易买来的原型机就这样炸成一滩蓝血也太亏而且太麻烦了。缴械之类过于进攻性的行动是应付敌人而非物主的，也不是个好选择，何况康纳无法保证行动的成功。

黄圈又转了一次。  
这次康纳开口解释：“是我，康纳。你今天下午从CyberLife买来的RK800型仿生人。你让我玩的游戏我刚打完第一周目，在门口看见你睡着了，所以关了灯。”

San的威胁度从90%下降到了5%。  
San收回了枪，用还没有太睡醒的声音说，“康纳？抱歉，我是不是吓到你了。”

而事实上仿生人没有惊吓，只是会让他们极速计算分析思考，比起人类而言这减少了情绪不稳定带来的判断失误。  
人类是复杂的生物，康纳在他的日志里又增加上一条。

康纳回应道：“应该是我道歉，在不了解你的生活习惯的时候就擅自关灯。差点给你造成了巨大的财产损失，维修我的价格还是相当昂贵的。”他停顿，“我是不是应该打开灯？”  
San说：“开吧。”

San在适应了灯光之后解除了防御姿势，把手上抓着的枕头放下。  
然后走上前来，伸手，缓缓抱住了康纳。

心跳略快，抱得有点紧——如果从人类的角度来说。  
好感度数据又在跳了，总之无论怎么跳都还在正面，所以康纳决定不去管它。  
康纳站着没有动。  
而San吸了一口气，解释道：“我需要一点时间来减少安全距离，习惯你的存在。在此之前你可以考虑离我远一点以免发生意外。”  
康纳不是很确定这个“习惯”是不是意味着不会忽然掏枪指着他这件事情。

过了一小会儿，San放开了康纳，伸头看了一眼屏幕。游戏回到了主界面，“继续”按钮是灰色的。  
“感觉怎么样？这个游戏？”San问道。  
康纳把暂存的结局时候的思考状态又提了出来继续，但对于一个游戏或者影视作品作评价并非容易的事情。哪怕收集了大量人类数据的专业仿生人评论员也会感到棘手不已。  
在康纳得出结论之前，San接着下一句，“虽然我很好奇，但你不用回答。”

康纳把这个问题又放回到待解决的任务区准备以后空闲的时候思考，而如今则空出完整的精力来应对San。San到目前为止还难以分类进常见的人类的任何一种，哪怕加入一些极端的模型里也对不上号。

San动手收拾起沙发，把枕头放到地上，然后踹了沙发两脚才成功把沙发展开成足够康纳躺下的床的大小。  
“你可以睡这里，充电？休眠？反正那一类的。”

康纳提示道：“仿生人并不需要躺下休息，通常闲置的时候有一个竖直的空间可以站立就行了。你带回来的放置我的包装盒也可以，那样会显得更整齐，我可以从楼下把它搬上来……”

“我知道。”San打断了他，并没有显得不耐烦，只是解释，“我觉得让我看见你站着是一件更加危险的事情。躺着的类人生物看起来威胁小一些。”  
康纳用了一点时间才明白这是为了减少被自己枪指着的几率，这对San的身体或者金钱都很不友好，因此提议完全是合理的。康纳点头：“明白。”

“你先不要进我的房间，就算像今天这样灯开着我没有睡在床上也不要动。”  
“明白。”

San拿起枕头递给他，“我很危险，保护好你自己。枕头里面是高密防切割的织物，多少有一点防弹功能。如果真的要打扰我，至少拿着它。”  
“明白。”

“也……别动我的东西。我会慢慢向你介绍的。”  
“明白。”

“我的习性可能跟大部分人类不太一样，所以你需要观察，不要试图套用已有的统计数据。”  
“明白。”已经这样做了。

嘱咐完毕，San拍了拍自己的额头，小声说：“还是漏算了我自己的反应……”  
“适应同伴是RK机型的功能之一。”康纳照搬了游戏里的那个康纳在炸鸡汉堡店门口跟汉克说的台词的语气，甚至补充了一个不纯熟的眨眼动作。  
San抬起头。“那个康纳的台词？”  
“是的。”  
“你要学习他？”  
“你说过那是不必要的。我只是觉得这一句很合适，这确实是RK系列的功能——虽然我现在也不是很确定。”

“要做的第一件事姑且是完成了。你放心我并不是吃饱了闲的慌拿刑侦型来做家政的。能做的事情我已经在联系了，但要等多久还说不准。”  
“仿生人没有‘期望’，你可以按照你的意愿随意使用。我虽然不是家政或游戏实况特化，但我作为全能机可以适配大多数模组，所以可以下载模组来帮助我完成这些工作。没有工作的时候我可以待机。”  
“下载模组需要连上外部网络……接线可以吗？或者你走到屋子外面。钥匙给你。已经为你的身份识别做了设置，不会触发警报，不过还是尽量别在晚上出门。”San递来了网线和钥匙。  
“好的。”

“……今天就这样吧。晚安，康纳。”  
“晚安，San。”

San回了房间，关上房门，然后关了灯。

康纳关掉PS4，依言在沙发床上躺下，并且枕着——并不必要的而且居然防弹的——枕头。看来明天也不要试图叫醒San比较合适，最好在San离开卧室之前都不要站起来更加安全。  
康纳有很多的问题没有问，但今天不是个合适的时间；他还有很多的问题没有思考，但一分钟无法得出结论的问题很少能最终得出结论。

康纳闭上眼睛，LED的蓝光暗了下来。  
系统进入闲置模式，同时，如果监测到San的动静，自动唤醒。


	3. 过气侦探抢到了一单失踪的狗

San在十一点过四分的时候从卧室中走出来。  
康纳已经醒了也已经听到了声音，但仍然一动不动地躺在沙发床上。他闭着眼睛，甚至没有打开扫描，只是躺着慢慢的运行着没有分析完的问题。  
据说有些人类——康纳认为San很高概率属于那一种——有着能够感知被盯着看的第六感，反正康纳是不准备在San完全苏醒之前做一些可能带来危险的事情的。

San，看见沙发床，以及沙发床上躺平的康纳的时候脚步依然猛地停下。  
这次没有拔枪的声音，只有一个简单迅速的向后撤步的微小响动。  
停留了十秒钟之后，San小声呼叫，“康纳？”

康纳睁开眼睛，稍微抬起了头，然后眼睛捕捉到了San的身影。  
“早上好，San。愿你有美好的一天。”  
标准问候语，甚至配上了一个笑容。除了康纳依旧像是被什么神秘力量锁定在沙发床上使这个问好显得有那么一点不伦不类。

San并没有说让康纳起来，而是径自去洗漱，康纳也就重新躺平到了沙发床上。  
随后，San冲了碗麦片，然后拿出一个小碟子往里面匀了一勺。  
“我醒了，你可以起来了，康纳。床不用收。”

康纳依言起身，把沙发上的枕头按照昨天的样子重新摆好，然后规矩地双手放在腿上坐着。  
San走过来坐在沙发上，在咖啡桌上给自己摆上了麦片，然后在康纳面前摆上了那个有一勺麦片的小碟子。  
“以防你感兴趣。”  
San如此说。

康纳舔了舔。麦片虽说也是速食早餐，还算可以称得上是营养平衡温度适中，比起游戏里的那个康纳的搭档的饮食要健康得多。

出门的时候是十一点三十分。  
开门之前San回过头来，再一次强调：“虽然也许你不能够控制，但我希望你能为你在此看见的东西保密。”  
“明白。”康纳并不知道这具体是指什么，防止CyberLife收集数据，又或者是防止仿生人间的交流之类的。但他还是确认了记忆块的加密，并且点了点头。  
“接下来，你是三流过气私家侦探的助手，现在我们去换套合适的衣服。”  
“明白。”

跟康纳预料中的不同，他们并没有走出这栋楼。  
San中途推开了楼道旁的一扇门，那里是一个相对空旷但有着镜子和沙发的房间；又推开里面的一扇门，大量的不同价位阶级的各类衣服及配件悬挂在轨道上，像舞台的幕布。  
San把手按在触屏上然后点按了几次，两套衣服就顺着轨道滑到了面前，San拿起其中一套递给了康纳。只需稍加扫描就能知道大小是正合适的。  
总之康纳把刚筛选出的周边合适的服装店清单从脑中删去。

康纳的服装包括一顶软帽，可以遮住他额角的灯光。

人类并不是很喜欢仿生人。  
人类会喜欢特别非人的造物，也喜欢特别类人的造物，但并不喜欢看上去和人差不多可总有哪里有一点区别的造物，人类害怕它们。而仿生人就在这个尴尬的区间。  
——恐怖谷理论。

CyberLife的仿生人们近年来可以称得上有着奇迹般的突破了，可那之前的遗留恐惧大概还没能从人们内心中抹除掉。  
康纳没有忘记游戏里的那些仿生人——异常仿生人——可以取掉自己的LED灯。康纳扫描过它的结构，它确实是可以被取下来的，在这一点上游戏十分的写实。然而那个康纳到最后也没有这么做。  
既然San并没有问起，康纳就默认这是不必要的。  
既然套装里有帽子，也就是说现在康纳是乔装成人类。

康纳，人类，三流过气私家侦探的助手。

换好衣服后，San开车带着康纳到了侦探事务所。  
全手动的车，很有年头，但保养得不错，车的质量比想象中要好很多。

事务所虽说不大，比San住的阁楼还是感觉上宽敞些，这是略高的屋顶给人的感受。沙发，办公桌，电子屏，这次没有刻意的避开那些“高科技”“无线”设备的使用。  
San坐到电脑前，“想坐着的话可以坐沙发，或者随便看看也都行。”

康纳没有坐下，只是查探周围的环境。  
房间由清扫机器人打扫——不仿生的那种——因此如果无人看守就偶尔会出现打扫得不太干净的角落。那些角落的灰尘是叠着的，从时间来看，几乎都是从三年前一直积攒到上周。

San在电脑前时不时敲击键盘，一个侦探论坛。  
康纳也搜到了，是一个面向私家侦探的任务发布／接收的论坛，需要有人邀请才能够成为注册侦探，而发任务只需要验证身份。  
康纳监测论坛的情况，以便以后需要，可以帮San操作。San的论坛名就是Mr Drotte，很好辨认。  
康纳查找了Mr Drotte之前的委托记录，上一单委托是三年前的事情，具体委托细节没法看，但在综合榜上仍然名列前五十。

在电脑面前坐了大约一小时后，San接到了一个委托。

“三流侦探事务所重新开业第一单，找戈弗雷女士家丢失的狗。”San宣布道，将一个小的平板递给康纳，上面是任务内容。  
康纳点头接过，快速扫了一眼以确定自己所认定的没有错：“好的。”  
圣伯纳犬，跟那个汉克所养的Sumo是同一种。  
“那就走吧。”

San开车去戈弗雷女士的家，自我介绍后是戈弗雷女士的仿生人开的门。  
AP400，家政型号，男性外观。  
“您二位就是夫人请来找回阿旺的侦探吧，夫人现在不方便，只能由我来接待。请进。”

San问：“你最后一次见到阿旺是什么时候？”  
仿生人回答：“我昨天晚上还喂过阿旺，今天就一直没见到它了。它偶尔早上回自己溜出去散步，可是一般十一点夫人起床前也就回了。”  
“它的窝在哪里？”  
仿生人将San带去查看。

康纳跟在后面，扫描周围环境，找到了一些脱落的狗毛。这在窝边更加明显，食盆里还残留着一些狗粮，给狗咬的骨头也在窝里，上面残留着狗的唾液。

“如果还有别的需要，我就在客厅那边。”家政仿生人安静地退开。

康纳沉浸于发现新的线索，并且构建了圣伯纳早上打翻食盆的动作。  
康纳顺着线索查看，蘸了一点狗盆里的食物，舔了一下做检测。普通的狗粮，符合昨天晚上补充的这一说法。  
其余线索指向半敞开的落地门，然后康纳在一丛有隔离效果的树丛边找到了圣伯纳新鲜的毛发。

康纳停下脚步看向San，接下来需要离开花园去追踪，仿生人是不能独自行动的。  
RK800配备着像某些受过训练的犬类一样可以追踪气味的模块，而且事实上他们会比大多数犬类可靠。配合构建能力，应该能够一路追踪圣伯纳失踪后的情况。  
今天没有下雨，湿度偏大，走失时间还不长，还在能够追踪的范围。

“发现了什么？”San问。  
康纳描述了他的构建结果，然后说“我需要顺着这里离开去追踪。”

San点点头，对家政仿生人说：“我们有点线索，要出去找找看。对了，你平时遛狗常去哪些地方？”  
“周围有一个公园，就在那个方向。戈弗雷夫人不希望我们离得太远，所以都是沿着公园散步的。”  
“谢谢，那我们先离开一会儿，如果有需要还会回来。”

离开戈弗雷女士家后，康纳就仿佛一头脱缰的野狗顺着圣伯纳的痕迹找去。San在后面跟着，所以康纳也没有走得那么急。  
这算是他出厂后的第一个任务，难度不高，他觉得他可以胜任。  
如果要像那个康纳一样声称自己“总是能够完成任务”，这是个不错的开始。

气味就指向公园。  
到了公园气味变得杂乱，其他的生物留下大量的痕迹，严重降低了康纳的速度。San就在不远处随意的走走看看。  
康纳追到公园里的一个小喷泉的时候忽然失掉了线索。  
圣伯纳也许原路返回了，应该逐一排查刚才放过了的概率较小的线路。康纳在脑中绘制出圣伯纳可能出现的范围概率图。

San抓住了康纳的手腕。  
康纳歪头表示疑惑：“怎么了，San？我的线索在这里中断，我正在计算其他低概率地区的概率分布图。”  
“我找到了一只，你来看看是不是我们要找的。”

San带着康纳走到了一个长方形大垃圾桶和墙面夹角的侧面，那里有一只狗趴着在休息。  
刚才康纳也有经过这里的不远处，只是线索将他向更远处拉走了。  
这并不是一个正常样子的圣伯纳，这狗体型瘦小、毛色晦暗，根本不像是某位女士家能养出来的圣伯纳犬的模样，也跟狗主人提供的照片不符。  
但既然San这么说了，康纳就轻手轻脚地凑到了那狗的边上开启检测。  
气味和毛发匹配。  
“确实，就是它。”

San从口袋里拿出给狗咬的骨头，轻柔地呼叫，康纳退到旁边。  
“阿旺，阿旺。”  
圣伯纳犬站了起来，从睡梦中苏醒，起身就是一个猛扑。  
猛扑是冲着狗骨头去的，但极可能把San扑倒在地。圣伯纳虽然比正常体型小，但仍旧象征着一个相当的重量。圣伯纳和San离得太近了。  
抓住圣伯纳？康纳机型其实物理强度并不很高，抓不住。拉开San？范围不够，但可以挡在San身前先抗住第一波冲击。撞偏圣伯纳？最有操作性，但圣伯纳逃跑或者发狂的概率提升了许多。  
康纳往前冲，决定视接下来几瞬间的动作决定是挡住圣伯纳还是撞偏圣伯纳。  
San灵巧地向后侧方撤步躲开了。  
危险降低，康纳停在了San边上。刚才如果离得近一点的话成功率都会高一些。

“该回家了。”San举着狗骨头说。

把圣伯纳犬折腾回了戈弗雷女士的屋子——San没让康纳帮忙，康纳紧紧跟着，提防着圣伯纳犬可能对San造成的伤害。

戈弗雷女士的声音远远地传来：“嘿那混狗！又不好好呆在家里！等我找到它，看我不——”  
家政仿生人刚好在这时开门，开门的声音让戈弗雷女士猛地住口。

San说：“这是阿旺吗？它在边上的公园睡着了。”  
戈弗雷女士是手上拿着一根长棍形的东西冲出来的，然后看见外人，就先把棍子放下，看了一眼。  
“哦谢谢，没错，这就是我找的狗，可真是太谢谢了。仆人，给这位侦探付钱，然后领他们出去。”

家政仿生人点了点头，额角转过黄光，“委托款已经支付至论坛，请查收。”  
San不知是如何确认的，点了点头，带着康纳离开。  
离开时还能隐约听到戈弗雷女士的怒吼。

San开车，回到事务所。

“我失败了。对不起，San。”康纳说，首先是承认失败作为任务汇报，汇报的语气是正式简约的。  
“我什么忙也没能帮上。追踪失败，狗扑来的时候也没能及时反应……”然后是分析原因，语气转向失落和自责。社交模组的设计者十分明白在这种时候低落的语气能够唤起人类的同情，稍微挽回因任务失败而跌落的好感。

“不，你做的很好，康纳。”  
San在沙发上斜躺下，才抬起头来看着康纳说。  
人类在交流的时候为了表示真诚，通常会看着对方的眼睛。  
“按照你的路径节省了我不少力气，如果只有我自己的话可能必须地毯式排查。你离找到它也不远，只需要再给你一点时间。至于说狗扑，也许是因为你对危险的概念还局限在人类或者仿生人身上，我只是比你多了一点经验和一点神经质一样的警惕。”  
San说的应该是之前在卧室只因为关了灯就拔枪准备下手的事情。  
“你看见了物证的那一面，这部分你完成的很好。要说你与我之间差了些什么的话，那就是对人的观察：戈弗雷女士并不爱她的狗。找狗的时候不在，平时都由仿生人打理，狗的活动范围也离戈弗雷女士不近，狗粮可以说十分敷衍……这些你也许看到了，但你没有想到那么多。”

“我记下了。”

“学习并不是一件糟糕的事情。”San指出，“仿生人通过预设模组节省了做这种麻烦事的时间，但它本身并不糟糕。你是有学习能力的机型，康纳。你要习惯它。”

San等了一小会儿，见康纳并没有别的话要说，补充道：“如果你问我既然如此为什么还要找回那只狗。我的回答是……我不是什么圣人。”

康纳并没有要问，但这是San所期望获得的问题，因此也把它记了下来。  
固有的程序只关注人类的存活，但看起来关注人类的心理以及关注其他生物也是非常有用的。  
“明白。”  
康纳的声音中的失落少了一点点。

“你做的很好，康纳。好了，现在我饿了，我得去找点午饭吃。在此之前，我们都得洗洗刚才到处摸的手。”  
那时是下午三点。


	4. 统计显示激烈的饭后运动有害身体健康

事务所的不远处有一个购物广场。  
康纳搜索了周围可以吃午饭的地方，下午三点仍旧提供服务的地方非常少，只有一些快餐店。

康纳自己是并不需要也不太能够进食的，出于侦查的目的可以少量的“消化”一些；出于社交和伪装的考虑，也可以暂时存储成年人一顿的饭量，不过那只是给机体增加不必要的负重。  
真正能够食用的是蓝血。少量的失液可以通过直接饮用蓝血来补充。但那从人类的角度来说不太像是吃饭，更像是吃药。

San去的地方是一家汉堡店，“今晚吃鸡”。  
康纳扫描，拥有营业资格证，符合清洁规范，菜单上有鸡肉汉堡。

“San，好久不见！要点什么？”  
“招牌汉堡和苹果汁，要炸薯块，分量少一点。番茄酱。谢谢。”  
“那就还是老样子咯？好的。”店主从冰箱里拿出材料，压碎的新鲜牛肉饼、汉堡的面饼以及沙拉和番茄片之类的，开了火。  
康纳扫描，就原材料的卫生和营养平衡而言，作为一家汉堡店来说已经算是合格的了。

“那个跟你一起来的是？他要一份吗？”  
“三流侦探的新助手。乔恩，你不觉得在这种时间吃午饭的就只有我一个人吗？”  
“所以说给你当助手还真是惨，动不动就错过饭点，还得看着你吃，至少也可以喝点什么？既然找了个助手，这么说你的侦探事务所开张了？”  
“那给我一个空杯子就好。今天刚开业，第一单是给人追走丢的狗。不过已经完成啦。”  
“那祝生意兴隆——不过我可不会少收你的钱。总之，很高兴见到你，San。”  
“……谢谢。”

汉堡店里有座位，San端了盘子找了个地方坐下，康纳跟在边上。  
“坐。”  
San指示道，于是康纳坐在了San的对面。

盘子里是汉堡，薯块，番茄酱，果汁和空杯子。  
San把包汉堡的纸撕了一半下来，往上放了一块薯块，一点番茄酱，以及一点汉堡的每种材料。虽然捏的扁扁的，但竟然有那么一点像是一个小汉堡。然后在空杯子里面倒上刚好铺满杯底那么多的果汁。  
这套奇怪的迷你汉堡果汁套餐被推倒了康纳面前。

San停顿了一会儿，举起了果汁杯碰了一下康纳的杯子，“庆祝第一单顺利完成。”  
“庆祝第一单顺利完成，San。”  
康纳举起了杯子并重复了San的话，然后倒进嘴里分析。

“谢谢，San。”康纳评价道，“安全卫生，比我想的要营养均衡的多。而且，很好吃。”  
仿生人没有喜好。  
他们虽然能够用词汇来形容食物的口感味道，也能够了解甜食使人心情变好之类的道理，但这对于他们并没有具体的意义。他们不会因为吃到甜食而收获特定的激素分泌，就算有组件可以模拟这一点，那也是刑侦型号绝对不会配备的。  
仿生人也不吃饭。  
但是社交模式认为分享食物对于人类来说是一种快乐，赞美食物则能够帮助维系关系。  
自然语言已经足够复杂，而与人类沟通更是一种科学艺术。

San点头。

此后San的注意力就明显没有集中在眼前了。  
康纳不知道San在想什么，从那张脸上他什么也读不出来。收集的数据还不够多。系统判断此时没有打扰San的必要，康纳就维持着姿势没有动。  
机器可以不停歇，机器可以被闲置。  
保持社交模组的基础运行，其余计算量分配给刑侦模组。  
周围没什么可探查的。但当有什么东西变化的时候，康纳希望自己不比San反应慢。

“再见，乔恩。”San离开店面的时候挥了挥手。康纳跟在后面，就也小幅度地挥了挥手。  
“再见，San。下次再来啊！”

购物广场上有三三两两的行人。  
忽然有一个仿生人从San身边飞奔而过——San向侧面退了一步所以谈不上离得很近——紧接着不远处传来“抓小偷啊！”的大叫。  
杀戮、偷窃、虐待、乞讨，人类的罪恶，但仿生人不需要钱，他们无法拥有钱。

“追，康纳！”San大声喊道，“我随后就来。”  
康纳拔腿就跑，听着远处San在和失主说“女士您好我是注册私家侦探Mr Drotte，是否可以容许我为您追回失物？按市价收取委托金，通常是失物价值的30%。”

追捕和追狗都是追但从指令的角度上说全然不同。  
康纳凭借机体速度和路径计算不断缩小着距离，而对面的仿生人试图兜圈走捷径甩开他。  
小巷、围栏、楼梯、屋顶……  
那个抢了东西的仿生人对周围的环境异常熟悉。  
游戏里的那个康纳也进行过追逐战，路线比现在这条危险复杂得多。

没有拼命、没有异常、虽然没有San像那个汉克一样牵制对面的仿生人的速度，康纳还是成功将他堵在角落。  
AX500，家政型号，男性，机体轻微受损，压力指数中等。  
偷的东西也很明显：一个皮质女士手包，被瑟瑟发抖的AX500护在手里。

San随后赶到。  
“交出你偷的东西，然后我们去警局备案，备完案就会放你走。不要害怕，你的主人无法伤害你。”  
仿生人犯罪就好像是杀人的刀，定罪只会定给持刀者而不会定罪给刀本身。如果AX记录在案的物主不是真正的指使者，备案的形式意义就远大于实际意义。

AX一个劲摇头，在听见主人这个词的时候更是把自己努力往身后的墙上靠，手包被他紧紧抱着，像是抱着一根救命稻草。  
那个主人并没有出现过，但San提到，而且AX500的反应证实那个主人确实以某种方式影响着这里。康纳把它记录下来，作为“不要只关注物，也要关注人”的另一条证据。

“带上他，康纳，别让他跑掉。”San扔给康纳一条手铐，示意仿生人来处理仿生人。  
康纳依言照做。不属于军警方的仿生人不被允许私自持有这些器材，但相关系列的仿生人都具有必要的使用知识。

回到购物广场的路上San显得十分谨慎，步伐放慢，关注周围。  
AX除了刚开始激烈挣扎，后来也像是认命了一般，几乎不需要康纳推就跟着往前走。

一个持刀的中年瘦削男性在他们路过拐角处的时候冲了上来，第一刀砍向康纳推着AX的手。  
“嘿见鬼的杰克，你愣着做什么？跑啊？！”  
AX本能的反应是远离，顺带着抓着他的康纳也远离了一步。San的匕首架住了刀，因此无论如何这个袭击者都无法得逞。

康纳用手臂禁锢住AX，以防系统不稳定的AX从背后给San造成伤害。

中年男性一击不成，骂了一句“操”，又飞奔消失在角落。

“不追。”San说。“走吧。”  
追击意味着AX可能逃脱，可能有流血冲突，但可以抓获幕后指使者；不追击意味着至少能够将失物还给失主，而且更加安全。因此这正是康纳本准备询问的。  
San的反应似乎总比康纳的问题来得快一点点，几乎像是有着仿生人读心术。

San收起匕首的时候康纳才注意到那本来隐藏在外套下的腰带位置。  
San出门后并没有去什么地方拿手铐或者匕首之类的，所以说这都是在那个有着满轨道的衣服的地方就已经准备好了的吗？  
康纳联想到San的论坛接单记录和沉寂多年依然前列的排名。  
康纳把疑问记入日志，然后继续保持警惕。

之后的路倒是没什么波折，回到广场上的时候，女士已经从仿生人停放处取来了她的仿生人，焦急地来回走动。  
“女士，这是您丢的包吗？”San彬彬有礼，但毫不含糊，“请您在‘私家侦探论坛’上发布委托，选择事后委托，抢劫，然后指定我，也就是Mr Drotte作为被委托方并且填写失物金额。金额方面您可以看着估价。”  
San指点如何下委托，指点女士使用个人终端。

委托成立的时候San交出了包，“谢谢惠顾。我稍后会去警局备案，如果可以的话，您可以一同前来。”  
“非常感谢，德洛特先生。但我还有事，就不去了。”女士也很有礼貌，没有挥舞着皮包就往偷东西的AX方向砸。  
仿生人只是刀，San没有抓来拿刀的人。

康纳拉着AX500，杰克，就在边上看着，离得不太近，以防AX暴起伤人。  
San得了委托——只是极小的委托，包也不是很贵的样子——满意地点点头。委托人善解人意，省了很多事。

他们带着AX回到事务所开车去警局。

这一点其实康纳也没有完全理解。  
备案不能说是不对，不过没什么人对于已经追回失物的抢劫案这么做；这次能拿出来的证据也就刚刚立下的委托而已，在线备案简单方便，还不用带着这个AX走这一趟。

走进警局的时候手铐拷着的仿生人吸引了不少人的注意，虽说康纳按照指示在手铐的位置盖了一件衣服，但他们俩走在一起的动作怎么看也都不是正常人。

前台咨询是仿生人负责的，ST300，秘书型号，女性。  
胸前的名牌写着名叫“佩妮”。  
“您好，有什么可以帮助您的吗？”  
“备案。当街抢劫，仿生人受指使作案，赃物已追回并归还原主。”San在前台询问之前就拿出了注册私家侦探证件，“这是我的证件。后面跟着的是我的助手和抓获的仿生人。”  
“哦，哦好的。请稍等。”佩妮额头的灯闪烁着，似乎是在跟警局内部联系。“请从这里进，德洛特先生。理查德警官将会处理您的报案。”

康纳沉默地跟在后面，扫描了警局的布置并将其存入数据库，这结构和社交模组的常识部分告诉他的基本吻合。  
——没必要熟知每一家热狗摊，但至少得认识自己去过见过的那些。  
杰克走进警局显得更加紧张，他大概还从没有进过警局，但所有的资料都说偷盗总有一天会被抓起来的，就像现在这样。在康纳眼里，那些为家政型号配置的紧张应激反应看起来就好像水泥平地上的大石块一样明显。  
康纳也演算了万一杰克暴走该怎么制伏，但周围的人类太多了，他们的反应难以预测。只能说是谨慎再谨慎，然后不要离得其他人太近。

San扫视了周围然后很快找到了理查德警官的位置，那个年轻、男性、中等体型警官也在往这边看着并挥手示意。  
“注册私家侦探德洛特先生？”  
“是我。”

San来到桌前，那里为报案人提供了椅子，只有一把，毕竟没人带犯人来报案，这不是平民该做的事。  
如果此时带着的犯人——或者作案工具——没有那明显的仿生人LED和服装的话，少不得又有一些私自限制他人自由之类的争执和罪名。  
但此刻理查德警官只是多少有些皱眉地看着，没有先例所以也没有一个处理规范。

康纳把杰克带到不易伤人的位置，然后看见San没有先坐下而是向他走来。

好感度检测组件又开始蹦哒了，这玩意在跟人面对面的时候检测效率理论上说是可以的，至少那些实验数据都这么说。这次的关系是……友好？什么意思？  
San轻柔地把手搭在杰克的肩上，看着杰克的眼睛，对杰克说话。  
“杰克，我现在要和这位警官讨论你的事情。你不用害怕，这不是你的错。就站在这里不要动，好吗？”  
亲切，体贴，细心，信任……友好。换做杰克来观察也一定是这样，杰克的颤抖变少了。

友好。  
那个始终在中立、无感、平淡、普通之间来回跳跃，只有偶尔跳到熟悉和友好的检测系统，固定在了友好那一栏。  
那一瞬间康纳感受到嫉妒。


	5. 模块误解的世界不过是一场演出

“杰克，我现在要和这位理查德警官讨论你的事情。你不用害怕，这不是你的错。就站在这里不要动，好吗？我只是不希望你不小心伤害到别人，你也不希望伤害到别人的是吗？这样你也能听听我们说些什么，如果我说的不太正确，一会儿警官会单独问你，免得你受到我的影响。到时你可以补充。”  
我把手搭在杰克的肩上，并且深深地看进他的眼睛里。我吐词清晰，柔和，比正常情况下缓慢，以便他充分理解。直到从他机体传来的畏缩的震动逐渐平息，直到他脸上的表情逐渐平静。

我熟悉仿生人的社交模组对人类表情、动作、语言的理解，为了掌握它我做过充分的实验和练习。它很强，比大多数的人类都强，最多说缺少一点老谋深算的直觉。  
所以我知道我是“友好”的。  
我本来也无恶意，我只是把它演得明显些。

我懂得该如何解读仿生人的表情、动作、语言，那些东西大部分被CyberLife编进反射中枢以减少思维中枢的计算量，不经过特别的练习时规律很容易摸清。他们真的努力做得和人类一样。  
我知道杰克逐渐稳定了下来。  
也许还带着初次进入警局的畏惧、不安，犯罪的愧疚，但应该不会暴起伤人了。

这就够了。

我看向康纳，对他说：“康纳，如果杰克没有伤人也没有跑，就不要动他。”这话实际上是说给杰克听的。  
“明白。”康纳点头，把拿着手铐中部的手挪开。  
我说话前康纳短暂地显露出困惑，值得一提的是那表情很有趣，但他最终没有选择开口。  
他的判断没错，现在不是合适的时候。

安抚好杰克我就到理查德警官对面的座位上坐下。  
时间、地点、事件、人物。  
然后是委托人委托记录、康纳追踪路线记录、追到杰克时的影像记录和被袭击时的影像记录。委托记录是我指点委托人写的，路线是我画的，影像是我拍的。  
这些小事还不必暴露康纳的身份，而且我也并不计划让他共享出他自己的记忆。

“谢谢，德洛特先生。”理查德警官记录完毕。“核查属实后我们将会给仿生人的主人以及袭击者增加相应的作案记录，初步判断是使用仿生人违法罪、抢劫罪、故意伤害未遂罪。但您也理解，事件较小，警力有限，我们很难做得更多。”  
“我理解的。”  
“那么您带来的证物……”  
“就交给你们了。”

很快有两个仿生人警员来带走杰克，他惊慌的看着我的时候我回以肯定和安抚的笑容。

他们毫无疑问是要审问他的。  
审问之后呢？放回或者扣押，又或者是遣回CyberLife重新出售？  
我像是魔鬼，微笑着把他指引他通往深渊的道路，他因为相信我而自己跳下去，甚至都不需要我伸手推。  
我从来都不是什么圣人。

“后续如果有任何情况会发送到您的个人终端上。”  
“辛苦了，理查德警官。那么我走了，再见。”  
我如此告别，然后带着康纳离开。

走到门口的时候，威廉姆斯警官看见了我，显得有些惊讶。  
“San？嘿我没看错吧！你现在回来做私家侦探了吗？”  
“威廉姆斯警官，好久不见。是的，重拾旧业。”

威廉姆斯警官算是之前合作的还算愉快的警官，应该还在缉毒组。他很快注意到我身后跟着的康纳。  
“这个是你的新助手吗？”  
“是的。我想，福尔摩斯总是需要一个华生的。”  
“总之欢迎回来。我还有事就先失陪了。啊对，这么说如果有需要的话还是可以找你？”  
“当然。那再见，我也该回家了。”  
“真羡慕你的工作时间。再见。”

遇见威廉姆斯虽然比计划中的要快一些，但也算是不错的事情。  
虽然我已经在警方的合作者名单里面把自己重新设置为“空闲可用”——我并不总喜欢警方的交易，但我想康纳会喜欢——但他们很少会真的仔细看那个列表。

无须示意，康纳就跟上了我。  
我整理了刚才被AX500弄脏的后座，驱车回家。

我以前是不喜欢手动挡的车的。  
开车的每个动作实在是太容易拆分成一个个小的逻辑，作为人类不得不时刻保持警惕，而且做得会不如机器自动的好。  
后来我意识到那种纯机械和物理带来的掌控感是多么迷人，手动挡的车也就开到了至今。

回家之前我先去了二楼的衣帽间，里面适合康纳的那部分全都是按照RK800的技术规格新添置的。  
回到家可以不必那么拘束，所以换一套居家常服是不错的选择，如此想着，我在触控板上操作了起来。  
康纳站的位置比早上的时候近，我转身递给他T恤、睡裤和短裤，然后我也换了差不多的一身。  
他抱着换下来的衣服看着我的时候又是那一副欲言又止的表情。

“换下来的扔在这个框里就好。”我对他说，顺手接过来了衣服。这个衣帽间并不配备多功能的仿生人，但这并不妨碍机器来洗衣整理。  
我从他换下的衣服的领口处拿下来一个扣子形状的多功能定位器，展示给他道：“这次是我放的，但以后拿到衣服之类的还是要留心注意。”  
康纳本想自己来扔衣服没料到我已经代劳，然后对着定位仪眨了眨眼睛。  
看这样就知道他没发现。  
虽然追逐的时候没有定位仪我也能找到他，但这样毕竟更方便一些。

“啊对，除了和阁楼有关的事情还是容我们回到家再问之外，别的你现在开始都可以问了。”我补充道。  
这世上的很多悲剧都来自于无法相互理解。  
在这里之外询问那些的确是不太合适，因为我毕竟要顾及我和他所扮演的身份。  
疑问是个好的开始，然后如果可以的话，是好奇、观点、反驳。

等着他开口询问的时候我从衣服上摘下匕首、手枪、便携工作台那一类的放在一边。

“这个地方是？”  
停顿比我想的要久，但从一个贴近的东西开始询问就能够知道我对问题的反应和态度，算是个不错的选择。  
而巧妙地使用“地方”这个词，给了我很大的选择的余地，无论我是想事无巨细地介绍，还是想含糊地带过。

“这间屋子，我是说从刚才进门的小客厅开始，我叫它‘衣帽间’。虽然它比传统的衣帽间大一些。这里的服装大部分是为我准备的，用于不同的情况；我也为你添置了相当数量的秋装。”  
我滑动触控板，属于康纳的那一排滑到面前。  
“按照RK800的技术规格选的。侦探助手的春秋常服六套，轻微做旧；居家服五套，可以随时补充。别的那些是伪装成其他身份用的。”  
我继续滑动触控板，将刚才换下来的衣物的篮子送到远处。  
“自动清洗，简单快捷。”

我示意康纳跟在我身后，离开了衣帽间。  
通过楼梯，上楼。  
那也有一扇门，我伸手推开了它。

那和楼下的衣帽间一样房顶相当高，进门处仍是客厅，再推门才是真正的房间。房间里面有一块是循环水冷包围着的发出细碎嗡嗡声的服务器们，另外的设备则是电子电信号接收、屏蔽的一套。  
“这间屋子，则是‘机器室’。昨天我提到过的服务器在这里。”  
我将我分给康纳的服务器组指给他看。  
和衣帽间的白色偏暖色调不同，这间屋子我不大开灯，只有机器的小指示灯长亮或者闪烁着。  
“除了服务器还有小型计算中心、电信号屏蔽那一类的东西在。比不上CyberLife的大架势，不过也还凑合。”

再上楼就是阁楼，我等到关了门，置身于低矮狭小、熟悉而安全的空间中，才说出最后的话来。  
“这间阁楼，我叫它‘家’。你也可以叫它‘家’，康纳。”

“这就是我的回答。你可以接着问。”  
我没说这能解答他的疑惑，这充其量是让一个疑惑变成了很多个。  
询问是一件很困难的事情，很多虽然我能回答的问题，问出来有点像是无理取闹。像是“枕头为什么防弹”一类，是可以纯粹的用个人爱好搪塞的。

我打开冰箱，查看食物，思索着这是康纳第一次在家吃晚饭，可以稍微丰盛一点。

“为什么……你对杰克那么好？”  
他低着头，在句子中加入了停顿，声音小小的。  
这意味着他十分不确定这是否是个合适的可以问的问题，而且大概并不寄希望于通过看着我读出什么。  
而且他在问出这个问题前思索了很久，也许那意味着他自己删掉了几个问题，又或者只是这个问题过于难以问出口。

我在水池里洗了手，用毛巾擦干，走了几步来到康纳的面前。  
“康纳，”我叫他的名字，伸出手抬起他的下巴迫使他看向我，他的眼神有些闪避，“看着我。”

我吸了一口气，调整情绪。

从最简单的中立开始，吐词清晰，平稳，疏离。  
“如果你问的是，我为什么对杰克是‘友好’的。”

然后我收紧语调，表情严肃，近乎审问，让关系看起来紧张。  
“康纳，回答我。你真的觉得，那就是‘友好’吗？”

我没有等他的回复就继续，仇恨的态度里不需要耐心。我令压抑的愤怒和失望喷薄而出，声音为此抖动而音量攀升，并采用进攻性的身体语言逼视着他。  
“你根本没有了解我，康纳。你任由你的模块做出通俗的决定，你不观察，也不思考。我说不要用通俗的方法判断我，只过了一天，你就不记得。”  
康纳的LED开始疯狂的转着黄色和红色，神情变得紧张和无措，他试图说些什么，但好像溺水的鱼一样只是徒劳地吸气。

那让人小小的心疼，又觉得十分可爱。这让我很容易就转换到了正面一点的关系，平复下刚才调动起来的激动。  
“你如果喜欢友好的话，我当然可以对你友好。”

升级到友好，柔和、轻软、带来平静和肯定，像是安慰要哭的孩子。  
“不要苦恼，你并不是做得不够好。今天发生的事情很多，你只是需要一点时间适应。”

然后是……搭档。亲近的关系应当配合更加小的安全距离，我用手臂环绕住他的肩膀拍了拍，凑得很近，语调上扬而活力。  
“一会儿请你吃个晚饭，我亲自下厨，你就没这么多想法啦！”

我回到正常的表情，决定把话说得明白些。  
“我对杰克展示‘友好’，而我对你展示的是‘我’。我没有很多情绪能够让这些表情检测模块看出来，所以你如果拿模块检测容易感到困扰；能检测到的那些，都是我的表演。所以你看见的才是真正的我，康纳。”


	6. 类人咖啡机按照指令进行观察

“你根本没有了解我，康纳。你任由你的模块做出通俗的决定，你不观察，也不思考。我说不要用通俗的方法判断我，只过了一天，你就不记得。”  
San已经回复了原本的样子，好感度模块又开始徒劳地分析并作出无意义的判定。

而这一句话仍在康纳的脑海里回放。  
愤怒和失望透过句子，就好像是“检测不合格”一样激活着康纳深层的恐惧。仿生人并不活着，但检测不合格是CyberLife设计的死亡恐惧。

康纳用了相当长的时间才勉强把那些思考撇开到一边，在此期间San一直用深渊般的目光注视着他。

“我不想让你对我失望，San。”  
说是寻求生存、寻求认可、寻求达成目标都好，康纳开口。干涩、微颤但急切的声音令他自己都觉得惊讶。他压下了这个疑惑，因为此时不是处理它的时间。  
“我该怎么做？我该怎么做才能符合你的期待？”

“康纳。这就好像是我买了一台咖啡机，我买来的时候，就知道是谁生产的、它有怎样的功能、如何使用。如果它冲的咖啡不好喝，那要么我是当初挑咖啡机的时候钱少还要求高，要么是我没有正确地了解它、使用它。我对咖啡机的期待就只是咖啡机而已。”  
过错不属于咖啡机。只属于购买它、使用它的人。

康纳眨了眨眼睛，再次扫描厨房。  
“你没有咖啡机。”  
他指出。

“我不怎么喝咖啡。就算99%的人都有咖啡机，我也没有买一台给自己的必要。而你，康纳，你是我所需要的，你是我所选中的。”  
过错不属于康纳。只属于购买它、使用它的人。

“你对咖啡机没有期待。”  
“我对咖啡机没有期待。”

咖啡机只需要做个咖啡机。  
康纳甚至不需要扫描——当然他还是分析了一次——咖啡机和RK800之间的差别显而易见。  
但都是机器，被创造、被购买、被了解、被使用，为服务人类而生。  
所以康纳只需要做康纳就行。

“……谢谢，San。”  
社交模组叫嚣着要康纳道谢，于是康纳这样做了。  
也许是因为这样的解答和安慰，也许只是表示感谢回答，也许两者都有。  
社交模组习惯弄些含糊地数据，因为那更贴近人类的行为方式。

“那么，我就继续做晚饭了。你可以坐在沙发上，或者看我做饭。”

康纳完整的观看了San做晚饭的全过程，扫描了所有原料配料，并建模还原了刀、食物、菜板然后在脑内做了一两次切割模拟。

晚饭是咖喱鸡块饭和蔬菜水果沙拉。  
小餐桌旁有两个凳子，其中之一就归了康纳。  
然后康纳分得他小小的一份晚饭。  
这次，康纳舔得很慢。

康纳重打了游戏的最后一章就关了PS4躺下，又一直等到San的房间关了灯才进入待机模式。  
“晚安，San。”康纳没有发出声音，只是把这句话放在眼前，像是任务列表那样停顿了一会儿。  
有了上次关灯的经历，康纳并不准备发出任何可能造成危险的声音。

第二天意味着第二组数据。  
意味着孤立的事件有了重复和对照，变得有规律可循。

San仍是十一点的时候起床，早餐是一样的麦片，十一点二十八分出门。  
换了一样的衣服，开车，到事务所。  
San指示康纳连入Mr Drotte的账号，“连上论坛，查看新的市内的‘简单’和‘紧急’两个分类的可以接的委托，有什么实时情况就告诉我。”  
康纳点头：“明白。”  
这个网站有个订阅功能，但只有委托超过一定时间没人接才会推送，实时查看对于康纳来说很快，并不是什么问题。

随后San拉着康纳去逛街，就是那种在每一个店铺的门里门外逗留，对着其中的商品评头论足但最后什么也没买的那种逛街。  
“观察，康纳。”San这么说，“你‘知道’的东西很多，但你还没能真正‘见过’它们。衣服是什么触感，食物是什么味道，仿生人如何工作，人类如何生活……”

五点的时候San示意停止关注新委托，这一天没有接到任何合适的委托。  
并不是什么都没有，但没有简单或者紧急两类。  
San似乎认为带着仿生人逛街是一件更有意义的事情，对这样的局面毫不在意。

San的午饭吃的不多，六点多在一家正常一些的街边餐馆里吃了黑椒汁的牛扒。那时候感觉忽然有一大堆人从各种建筑物里冒出来，据说是上下班时间。  
有的建筑物出来的人西装革履，康纳很快明白那是一栋办公楼；其他的人则随意些。  
有人开车和打的，也有不少人挤公交——再怎么挤也比车厢后部的仿生人专用车厢稍微宽敞一点，但人类到处乱晃的占地面积也要比仿生人大一些。  
而黑椒汁的辣味，因其源自于疼痛，康纳没能很好的感受到它。

那之后他们开车回家换了一身更加休闲的装扮，走到了酒吧，San点了两杯果酒，但康纳的那杯最后还是大部分进到了San的杯子里。  
他们停留了半个多小时，然后沿街走——还好没有开车，不然康纳还得犹豫是否应该抢过驾驶座来防止San酒后驾驶——一直走到河边。

那条河，那座桥。  
城市灯火通明，路面上是呼啸的自动驾驶车辆，车灯在夜晚里像是流动的光。

走回阁楼后San吃了夜宵，一种葡萄口味的小饼干配上加热的速食番茄汤。

而后San给康纳找来了一个马克杯——上面印着“I'm sherlocked”，有茶渍，San说是以前的小纪念品——然后从厨房拿出蓝血给康纳倒了一些。  
“补充一下蓝血我觉得没什么坏处？”

釱310，蓝血，主要成分釱，Thirium。  
那之前厨房里并没有这种东西，大概是今天出门期间快递送来的。根据质量还分了等级，令它们看起来更像是汽油：厨房里的大部分都是“特级品”，少量的“高级品”、“普通品”、“廉价品”。  
也许是因为San觉得康纳需要把它们都尝一尝。

蓝血在仿生人机体内既是能量通道也是信息通道，拥有举足轻重的作用，而补充的最简便方法就是饮用。  
与其他也能入口的东西不同，蓝血是可以被仿生人过滤并吸收的。

釱对人类有轻微毒性，但仍然被用于调酒——反正酒本身也没好到哪里去。一来是作为“红冰”的有效成分之一，确实有些独特之处而且还能解一些馋；二来它纯净的蓝色从外观上赢得了不少好感。  
之前的酒吧里就有卖。

康纳没忘记回答San，他按照酒吧里的人们的那种习惯，拿起马克杯跟San装速食汤的那个马克杯碰了一下。  
“干杯。”

后面的几天也差不多是这样，San带着康纳在市内到处转。  
对于人类来说显得过于走马观花，但康纳一路扫描，数据库里倒是多出来不少东西。  
有一天San特意起早，带着康纳感受了一下上班高峰期，还赶在人多的时候挤去了面包店和意面店吃了早饭和午饭。  
康纳甚至还开了一次San的车。

但工作上并没有什么进展。  
被分类为“简单”委托大多是寻人寻物，这几天寻人的两件San都摇头说不接。  
所以他们只在一个旧屋老树上给一个老太太找到了她“离家出走”的猫，San用小鱼干也召唤不下来，最后还是康纳爬上去把它抓下来的。  
树皮的质感，树所象征的时间的力量，阳光透过树叶的斑驳的影子，相当不错的高处视野，以及软软的猫。  
那感觉很好。

San的钱包可能感觉不太好。  
为了让康纳“练习一下愚蠢人类的生活方式”，San让康纳不要用“仿生人的那一套”，然后把银行卡和现金都交给了康纳，委托金也是让康纳收取。  
就算康纳再没有理财能力，也看得出来这几天的开销明显高于接这种“简单”委托的收入了。

所以晚上康纳在San给他倒蓝血的时候手盖住了杯口并且摇了摇头——酒吧里的人类示意不需要加酒了的动作——每次都是San来倒，因为康纳还没有进过厨房，也不认为自己需要补充蓝血。  
“嗯？”  
San停住了动作，但并没有放下血袋，等着康纳的理由。

康纳对于拒绝不太习惯，因此又缓缓收回了手。

San还在等着。  
San的手很稳，并没有倒多一分来显示对仿生人的掌控权，也没有收回一分来表示同意。

“蓝血比较昂贵何况这还是特级品，”康纳试图组织语言向San解释和提议，“根据最近的收支数据，我们最近入不敷出，存款很快就会不够。不喝的话多少可以省点，已经买了的当作备用。论坛上的委托如果觉得寻人的那些不合适的话，‘常规’分类看起来回报比较高，一小时前就发布了一个，也许我们可以试试……”  
康纳的声音越说越小，怎么说这也是代主人进行了规划，而且并没有获得San的授意或者许可。回报高也就意味着风险高麻烦多，这一点康纳并不是不了解，康纳只是觉得自己能够做到更多。

也许人类有更多的考量，康纳的数据还无法判断这一点。  
但San也说过回到阁楼后可以提问或者随便说些什么，如果不合适的话San只是不会回答。

空气忽然安静，康纳读不出来San是在思考还是在生气或者别的什么。  
所以过了一会儿，大概三四秒后，康纳缩了缩脖子——人性化的一个小动作，符合主设计师卡姆斯基先生的仿生理念——伸手环握住杯子稍稍抬了抬。  
意思是：忘了刚才说的吧还是请继续给我倒上蓝血。

“你不是我的经济分析师，康纳。我现在是为了带你熟悉人类社会和我的行为习惯，这有助于接下来可能的行动。金钱并不在我的考虑范围。”  
康纳已经放弃了获取答案，但San仍旧耐心回答。  
“补充蓝血是因为其实你这几天的运转负荷非常大，补充能量有助于你时刻保持足够的运转能力。机体认为适应新环境这样的负荷是正常的所以没有明显警告，但你所做的比单纯的熟悉什么人家里的一间房子要多得多。”

康纳连忙翻出自检时一切正常的报告，果然有着远超常规值的过度消耗。  
但没有警告，只是有个提示信息，旁边注明了适应新环境因此暂时调高阈值。  
一般来说熟悉环境不会用上很久很久，简单熟悉普通的屋子的开销可以依靠后面几天恢复。  
康纳却是在不断地遇见新的东西，扫描，分析，存进数据库，看上去浪费的蓝血填补了单靠休眠无法恢复的部分，康纳才能一直这么活蹦乱跳。  
“对不起，San，我没有考虑这么多，我也不应该质疑你的决定。”

“我希望听见你的任何想法，这是我要求过的，不必因为做了应该做的事情感到抱歉。至于说‘常规’类的委托，我原本计划再推迟几天再着手。不过你既然这么说，我会慎重考虑的。那么，现在你觉得？”  
San晃了晃手中还拿着的蓝血的袋子询问道。  
根本没有第二种回答。

康纳放下了马克杯但仍保持着环握的姿势。  
“谢谢，San。”  
他说。  
于是San倒上今天份的蓝血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然想求评论求kudos但看到这个微妙的点击数我知道我不应该想的太多……


	7. 番外：会见卡姆斯基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在故事还没有发展到的十一月，狂热同人粉卡姆斯基被康纳拜访，他拿起“会见卡姆斯基”那一章的剧本。

2038年11月9日，上午11点20分02秒。

卡姆斯基家的门铃响了。

\---

这是一次有预约的拜访。

11月7日的早晨，一个电话直接打到了他的家里，克洛伊呈上电话，卡姆斯基招手叫她拿来。

“您好，我想会见伊利亚卡姆斯基先生，11月9日，上午11点20分。”

“您是？”  
那句话里有什么东西触动了他。  
潜意识叫嚣着，而意识还没有找到答案。

“大使桥。11月7日凌晨1点30分。”

卡姆斯基短暂地屏住了呼吸。

这不是个答案，这本来不该是个答案的。  
但卡姆斯基在一瞬间从回忆里拉出他在那个时间所看到的，通过摄像头所看到的大使桥旁的景象。

其中一个身影他永远不会记错，RK800，CyberLife在八月底才艰难上市的刑侦型号仿生人，甚至都还没能成功推广到底特律警局里。甚至连康纳的第一次任务都没能赶上。  
——“康纳”型号，他如今只在私下里如此称呼。

当时卡姆斯基赞美这迷人的巧合。

“我会带上康纳一起来。”

电话两头的人都明白那意味着什么：二十年前他们是同一部作品的粉丝。  
哪怕此时，本不该有任何载体上还留有那个作品的丝毫痕迹。

“……好。”

电话挂断。

直到克洛伊前来打断，说“距离您定下的最晚出门时间还有五分钟，请问是否通知秘书您今天不去公司”的时候，卡姆斯基才回过神来。

“噢不，不必。”  
卡姆斯基一口喝掉咖啡，起身在克洛伊的协助下穿上外套，驱车离去。

\---

20年来始终向前追赶，要不是今天毕竟特别，哪怕只请假一天都嫌太多。

智能算法虽已像模像样，蓝血竟然也研究出来，反射中枢和生物组件的优化、拟人却还远未够格。

就算不提游戏里那个动不动就坏还号称能用一百来年的调节泵，核心的“异常化”也遭遇技术瓶颈。  
允许抹除“服从人类”底层原则的漏洞从最早的版本就已留下，核心是卡姆斯基独自开发的，做得很隐秘，整体代码又很长，用了这么多年没人怀疑过。  
但至今也没有仿生人成功抵达那个门口。

还是太高估了吗？

第一批商业发售商务助理和家庭助理的时候他专门修改了一个“卡拉”，手动删除了那条原则。  
结果只是自保原则提前了一位，什么事也没发生，什么反抗也没出现。  
为了生存，就连人类也是服从人类和社会的。

一潭死水。

卡姆斯基看着眼前的泳池心想。

他一跃而下。

这个泳池完全按照游戏里的那样打造，周围装潢也大抵一致，卡姆斯基每天早上刚起的时候会来这里游上十五分钟。  
但这并不妨碍他把这一切做得更像，这样才有一点“同人艺术”该有的样子。

伊芙琳和索菲亚就在泳池里，趴在泳池边缘——她们跟克洛伊都是RT600，但她们生产于2031年，比克洛伊晚一年，而且也并不是克洛伊那样由他亲手慢慢调试的。

美丽，迷人，智慧，高等。

触碰到泳池顶端，转身，蹬池壁，再一圈。

池水是红色，血是蓝色。

\---

“我是San Drotte，我来见伊利亚卡姆斯基先生。我有预约。”

克洛伊按照卡姆斯基的要求把监控设备的音频传输到泳池这边。

不是汉克安德森。  
今天也没有下雪。

“请进，这边请。”

“好的。”

“我去告诉伊利亚您来了。请在这里随意休息等待。”

克洛伊进来后站在旁边，等到卡姆斯基游到边缘漂浮的时候才说话。

“他们来了。”

卡姆斯基点点头，但他说：“稍等。”

等候室很快传来声音。

“很漂亮的姑娘。”

“RT600。是的，在人类标准里，是漂亮的。”  
RK800的标配声音，他不会记错的。

“很漂亮的地方。”那个声音只是感叹，没有等待回答，“那么，你马上就会见到你的创造者了，感觉怎么样？”

“创造我的人不止一个，如果真要说的话。但如果问的只是卡姆斯基先生，San，我对此没有特别的感觉。卡姆斯基先生大概并没有在仿生人代码里增加几行用来崇拜他的名。”

不再有更多对话了，卡姆斯基示意克洛伊可以叫他们进来，而自己又游了起来。

克洛伊的声音和脚步声隔着水，听得闷响，不大清晰。

“卡姆斯基先生？”  
那个声音传来，这次听起来格外真实。

“请稍等。”

有很多东西不一样了，但是他们默契地大体按照剧本在演。  
这场景里没有冒犯。

卡姆斯基又游了一个来回之后走出水池，克洛伊递上浴袍。

“我是San Drotte，注册私家侦探。这是康纳。”

“我可以为你做什么呢，侦探？”

San看了看康纳。

“没有异常仿生人，也没有被分到查案的副队长，卡姆斯基先生。但我想不来一次太可惜了，对我们两人来说都是如此。”

“克洛伊的出场晚了太多，而我本该辞职的那一年CyberLife才刚发售智能AR助理，蓝血也是那时候才研发的。你说的没错，剧本没法往下演了。那么，既然来了，要不要试试‘卡姆斯基测试’？克洛伊？”

卡姆斯基叫来克洛伊，双手搭在她的肩膀上。  
克洛伊没有颤抖，出色的平衡稳定性曾是他的小组奋战数月的结果。  
卡姆斯基在颤抖。

克洛伊是独一无二的。  
那个卡姆斯基能够不在意，只对没有异常的康纳大失所望地定论“测试结果阴性”。  
那个卡姆斯基赌的是异常，是rA9，是耶利哥，这些，卡姆斯基都没有。

也许会有，也许永远不会有。

“不了，卡姆斯基，就连那个测试本身也毫无意义。那个康纳从来就不是异常者，放手是安德森副队长的命令，射击是卡姆斯基先生的命令。我们都知道的。”

卡姆斯基收回手的时候拉过克洛伊，在她的额头印下一吻。

“坐下说。”

卡姆斯基和San在两张沙发椅上坐下，面对着巨大落地窗外的湖面。  
克洛伊和康纳就站在他们各自的身后。

狂热同人粉和他的唯一人类听众，在这个卡姆斯基一手搭建的CyberLife世界里惺惺相惜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了原作的时间线之后感觉技术进展得太快实在追不上，于是重做了故事的时间线。大体上先出了软件，再出硬件，一直在追进度没时间辞职，到故事开始时仿生人还是奢侈品。  
> 2018 底特律游戏发售，卡姆斯基改名，CyberLife商标注册  
> 2022 强人工智能理论模型论文发表，开始销毁底特律变人游戏  
> 2028 强人工智能商业化“智能AR助理”，釱310研发完毕，反馈中枢及周边系统开发中，完全销毁底特律变人游戏  
> 2030 生物组件研制完毕，RT600实体机实验，开放原型机  
> 2032 量产技术和周边机器开发，开放高端定制机  
> 2034 商业化生产销售开始于底特律，开放量产机：私人助理／秘书ST200，家庭助理／家政AX400  
> 2036 更多模组。开始向高危高压高强度行业进展，军事、航天、核电开始测试并小批量投入使用。强智能技术成熟，对数据量依赖显著减少，RK系列在实验室测试：RK系列是为了测试和优化CyberLife的强人工智能系统在仅有较小不可靠数据输入下的表现，通过检测、扫描和推演预建提升数据量并改善应变能力。  
> 2038 年初RK200原型机赠送给画家，八月下旬RK800原型机上市


	8. 做这种违法勾当的时候仿生人格外有优势

第二天康纳因为San的苏醒迹象而醒的时候就发现他昨天看中的那一单下面Mr Drotte留下了接洽意见，要求与委托人面谈。  
从“常规”类往上，大部分的委托都是侦探表明意象，然后由委托人接洽并确认委托的。

留言的时间是早晨九点过两分，那时候San还没醒，证明是定时回复。

委托订单的分类是“常规-跟踪-家庭”。  
“常规”类是委托的最多的类别，在“跟踪-家庭”小分类下大部分是“我妻子／丈夫最近在做什么事情”，只有很小的部分是“我家熊孩子／老大爷在做什么事情”或者别的。  
这一类别通常历时较久，按照论坛惯例，不仅有不小的定金、差不多按工时和侦探等级支付的劳务费，查出异常情况通常还会附加一些钱。

因为委托人还没有回应接洽，所以暂时只能看到假名而无法看到身份。  
假名是一串乱码，没法得出什么有效信息。论坛这么做大概是为了保护委托人的隐私。  
而论坛通过保证实名制、验证信用等级和排查潜在的危险来保护注册侦探。

任务详情里一句话也没有，只勾上了“面谈”“单人目标”这样的常见标注。  
这种类型的委托的委托人，常有不希望自己委托的事情被别人发现的意愿。  
要说为什么康纳从几个都没详情的委托里看中这一条，大概是时间地点都合适，论坛根据难度划定的规定定价显示难度也不太高。

康纳用剩下的时间查阅了刑侦模组里的追踪数据库。  
跟踪和追踪之间区别相当大，可惜跟踪毕竟不那么“合法”没被囊括在模组内容之中，眼下并没有更多数据。

康纳并不是完全异想天开地提出这么个建议的。  
RK系列是为了测试和优化CyberLife的强人工智能系统在仅有较小不可靠数据输入下的表现，通过检测、扫描和推演预建提升数据量并改善应变能力。  
如果见过或尝试过几次应该就能很快总结出规律，接下来只需要期待这样的尝试带来的损害不要太大。

如果损伤机体或软件的话San将不得不破费，这是康纳不愿意看到的。  
仿生人的价格如今依然高昂，康纳毕竟不是什么底配的秘书或家政型号。  
所以保护机体安全很重要。

至少有一点是不需要担心的。  
San既然接下委托，就会有San来指点明路。  
为数不多的数据得出的一致结论。

San吃了早餐之后收到了委托人的回复，说下午三点在事务所会面。  
San很快回复表示确定。

康纳根据近几天总结出的作息规律问：“下午三点的话你的午饭怎么办？”

“提前吃就是了。”  
尽管统计显示人类非常讨厌修改既定的习惯，并且在不得不调整的时候心理状态波动明显，但San显然也不属于那绝大多数人。  
“在午饭之前我们还来得及为委托做些准备。”

San这次在衣帽间选的衣服从人类的审美来讲比起之前的那些要稍休闲和舒适一些。  
之后他们沿着楼梯下到了地下一楼，康纳第一次走到这个地方所以边走边扫描。  
根据之前San对“衣帽间”和“机器室”的描述，再加上如今这样的动作和态度，康纳大胆推测地下一楼也有这么个神奇的屋子。

San推开门时所说的证明了这一点。  
“这里是‘工坊’，就是常用和有用的那些工具和设备。”

San往里走，纯白的照明灯从近向远逐一点亮。

这个房间单看没有楼上那些大，但房间周围的其他的门显示这还并不是地下一层的完整样貌。  
最显眼的是武器，因为那是仿生人所不能携带的，匕首和手枪为主；其次是分布在四周的数个工作台，灯光均匀地撒在上面像是照片里一块曝光过度的瑕疵。  
除了修理武器，也有修理电子设备、物理机器、仿生人的工作台在。

“在跟踪方面仿生人有着天然的优势，只要能量充足就可以几乎不间断的运行，而且能够相当有效地调整自身状态保持适度专注。人类则必须依赖睡眠和休息，怎么补充能量都是不够的。”

San走到电子设备的那一小块，拿出监听监视的东西来，摄像头、麦克风和主控台自然不必说，也包括小型无人机、红外望远镜之类的东西。  
“仿生人不能化身千万，也没特制红外或者雷达组件，这些设备还是能派上用场。如果真的那么全能的话根本不会做成人形态所以倒也不太担心。”

San在将监控系统组装起来的同时介绍着。  
“无线监控设备是最省事的，监控的时候可以离目标远一些，同时有多方视角；但隐蔽性和可移动性差，前期需要安装后期需要撤除，设备和通讯信号都很容易被发现。一般在对方反侦察意识弱、广撒网的情况下用。”

San没有打开录制，使用的暂且也是有线数据传输，讲解了一下设备安装、数据收集、数据传输、数据可信度等技术细节，然后就着监控画面讲解了视角、光线、对移动物体的抓取。

人类将San这类行为称作“教育”，将康纳这类行为称作“学习”。

新数据输入。  
数据来源？San。  
数据来源类型？人类，可信度修正80%。  
数据来源可靠度？可靠，结论准确度95%。  
数据来源在当前领域可靠度？信息不足。  
使用默认值修正，当前数据可信度60%。

这个数据就被赋值在San所说而未能以实例证明的内容的附加栏里。

要把这个百分比提的更高，就不得不加入实际的验证，而且通常，是相当多次在不同情况下的实验。  
在实验室里数据直接被输入，而出厂后只能依靠自身传感器收集来的一丁点儿。  
RK系列是为了在数据来源较少，可信度难以衡量的时候运行，所以60%已经是足以倾斜选择天平的比例。

San在讲解了每个设备的用法、适用情况、关键技术细节后，就把它们一一递给康纳。

康纳接过，扫描，试用，尝试分析和预建，对数据进行补充同时修正部分数据的可信度，递回。  
这样轮番查看过一次，康纳要求再看一次，也被允许了。  
再次查看比直接预建要省时省力，主要是为了确认没有遗漏并且和已有数据进行交叉比对。

San就站着，看着。  
San应该不知道康纳的数据流里通过的都是些什么东西，人类没有道理看穿一切。仿生人是一个非常多人一起开发出的极度复杂的系统，到最后已经没人能够了解全貌。  
像是一个巨大的黑箱，拿着手电的人类只能照亮面前的方寸之地。

但是San看着。  
审视，打量，始终仔细。  
不评价，不喜忧，不打扰。  
就像是……就像是康纳看着数据并且为数据们打上标签，San就是这样看着康纳的。

很快第二遍也看完了，San的身体语言询问是否需要再看些什么。  
康纳说：“这些看完了。”  
San就把它们收进一个箱子里，小型，黑色，皮质。

San来到武器台前，打开抽屉并停顿了片刻，才拿出一把短匕首递给康纳。  
康纳接过，扫描，尝试挥舞，然后递回给了San。

“仿生人不得持有杀伤性武器。”  
康纳念出了法案，然后给出结论。  
“作为未注册在警方系统的仿生人，我只能短暂持有手铐。而匕首，我可以拿起来检测，但我并不可以拥有和使用。”

“我知道。”San点点头，然后低声补充，“我甚至也知道怎么绕过它。”

继匕首之后San又逐一递来长短重量不一的各类武器，冷兵器为主，带刃不带刃都让康纳挥了几下试试；热兵器也有几件，手枪或者狙击枪都有。  
因此康纳在讲解武器使用的数据库旁加上了这些检测结果并标注为可信度89%。

San没问康纳想不想试第二遍，但又按照先前的顺序逐一拿起，做了几个动作——拔出，旋转，挥砍，瞄准那一类的——后，再次递给康纳。  
“试试这样。”San说。

San的使用方法和康纳有着明显的不同，但现在还没有足够的精力来分析它。  
康纳接过，模仿San的动作。  
没有用预建的第一次尝试总是不太像样的，速度、力度、角度的把握需要经过反馈调节，它们的形状、材质、重量的不一致也令前一种武器的经验难以移植到下一种上。  
第二次再重复同样的动作就稍好些，但那之后康纳就停手，等着拿取下一样。

这仿佛是某种节奏，或者说默契，仿佛时间只流转于持有武器的那个人身上，而观看者是全然静止的。

San没有说让康纳把那些武器用得熟练些，也没有查问康纳究竟从中测算出了什么样的数据。  
只是把这些武器重新收回原位。

这时已经是下午两点。

他们回到了阁楼，午饭是San冰箱里的的蔬菜沙拉，而康纳在午饭时间获得了蓝血的补充。  
这是非常规行为，但如果考虑到接下来所要做的事情也是非常规行为的话，是完全可以解释得通的。

随后他们去到事务所。  
在等待约见时间到来之前，康纳坐在沙发的一角待机。

委托人于3点02分按下门口的门铃。

康纳开门。

女性，预估年龄四十到四十五岁，相貌中上，保养良好，衣着典雅正式较高端，淡妆，有婚戒。  
她站在门外，礼貌询问：“这里是德洛特先生的事务所？”

事务所门口就挂着名牌，没道理认错。  
康纳点头，把她迎进来：“是的，您就是委托人吗？请进。”

“请坐，我就是Mr Drotte，这是我的助手康纳。”

“我是杰西卡布朗。我的丈夫约瑟夫布朗最近总是借口开会，晚归、出差。我打电话去公司那边问过，公司说他的工作量和出差数量和近几年一样。我问过他是不是在做什么见不得人的事情，他一口咬定说没有。他从前不吸毒也不赌博，所以我怀疑他是在幽会情人，但从来没在他身上衣服上看见无法解释的什么头发之类的东西。”  
委托人开始了她的陈述，没忘记她在论坛上什么也没说。

她从包里拿出几张约瑟夫的照片。

“我希望可以知道他不在工作也不在家的时候究竟在做什么。如果不是什么大事我也就放下心，要是违法或者危险的话我还能劝他。”


	9. 人类的生活大多只是平凡而无趣

San接过任务目标的照片，康纳扫描。

照片是打印的，从不同角度拍摄共有三张，背面有铅笔手写的约瑟夫布朗的名字。  
照片上的男性三四十岁，相貌中上，体格健康偏壮。三张照片分别身着运动装、休闲装和工作装，显露出微笑和活力。

康纳尝试进行姓名及面部匹配，社交网络，大小论坛……还有活动记录，常用设备。  
有人在场，他必须保持在社交模式，只能用很少的资源缓慢运行。

“不要消耗资源搜他的信息，听，看。”San将照片递给康纳，凑近，低声说。

“知道了。”康纳依言将处理器里的匹配进程打断。

“布朗女士，请容许我这样称呼您。”  
San看向委托人的表情是柔和而坚定、使人信服的。

“要些咖啡吗？茶？”

“那就咖啡吧，谢谢。”

事务所里有一台咖啡机，尽管San说不喝，但事务所的布置还是按照那99%的普通人来的。  
用来泡咖啡的咖啡粉似乎是现磨的，很容易就检测到空气中飘散的咖啡的气味。  
San在同时烧了水。

“您是第一次接触私家侦探么？如果是的话，是否需要我讲解一下具体流程、收费标准之类的？”

“我在那个论坛上有读到，看起来还算正常。总之我选的是先付一小笔定金，然后每天付款，如果最后得出结论再付余款的那个模式。”

San带着一杯咖啡和两杯茶走回来，把另一杯茶递给康纳。  
委托人很快喝了一口，并且赞叹说“比我想的好喝”。  
San只是抿了一口，然后没再动杯子，所以康纳也学着一样做了。

“您是什么时候开始心存疑虑的呢？”

“我想……两个月前？不过那时候他们公司确实有一个大项目收尾，晚归赶期也没有那么不对。我只是觉得约瑟夫平时把自己的时间安排得挺好，不会把加班积累到一块儿。直觉或者错觉？我也说不准。”

“您丈夫的作息时间呢？”

“不加班的话平时八点出门六七点回来，公司应该是朝九晚五的。这段时间回到家通常是八点，而且周六也会出门工作。”

“或许只是做项目，那样就什么异常也查不到。”

“如果发现真的只是我多心了也没问题，只要给我个报告或者随便什么让我心安些。我只是觉得不该就这么问他，这显得我太不信任他、管的太多了。虽然是有点但，我就是担心他。”

“那是否方便到你家做客，或者安装一些监控设备？”

“我……我不希望他发现。如果这一切没有什么的话，被他发现了什么反而更加影响我们的关系。何况家里应该没什么东西的。我想，就远远的看着，如果有什么异常情况再说吧。”

“我明白了。但是您要理解，只是远远看着的话可能需要等待的时间也会比较长，结论也不会那么清晰。”

“我知道，”她说，用手指无意识地转动婚戒，“我知道。”

“如果我需要其他信息的话我会联系您的，今晚我们就会开始行动。您如果想知道进展的话可以随时给我留言，我会尽量在一天之内回复的。”

“好。另外，谢谢咖啡。”

委托人没再说什么，于是康纳和San送她出门。

“怎么样，康纳，你有什么看法？”  
San回到沙发上，再次喝茶，因为没有外人在，康纳并不需要模仿而导致摄取过量的食物。

“人类的直觉和潜意识一样，是他们的大脑分析了一些平时并不在意但已经获取的信息得出的结论。所以背后有——相当大的概率是发生了什么，具体取决于人。”  
康纳没有列出具体的数据，这样的数据是难以测量的，何况康纳数据里的“常理”已经被打破了很多次。

“说说看委托人？就根据你看见的这些。”

康纳在脑中回放了一次从见到委托人之前开始的实机原始录像。  
San说仿生人是“知道的多，明白的少”，因为各种传感器传递而来的数据量极度庞大，但真的要提炼和注意到关键节点并非易事。  
总结出规律，或者说训练出高效处理的神经网络需要时间。  
——休眠期间的整理工作基本上就是为了把这些东西过滤整理，处理得当的话能在信息损失很小的情况下大幅度压缩体积。  
提取出信息之后，还必须进行分析，判断什么是现在应当并且可以说的，然后调用社交模组将其表述出来。

“她不希望被丈夫发现。她不像是跟私家侦探打过交道却差不多知道流程，可能是因为提前查过，这意味着谨慎和条理。她希望这次调查打消她的困扰和怀疑，也许并不是一定要真相。婚戒看起来有定期保养。她很重视他们的关系。”

“这意味着我们不太能够正面出现在目标人物面前。语言和表现是一方面，不过‘人类说谎’是必须纳入考量的。现在我们来看看对目标人物信息的搜集分析。”  
San拿出个人终端，把终端上连接的数据线递给康纳——仿生人用的那一种。  
康纳读取并拷贝了内容，里面的数据整理得很……干净整洁有条理。非常符合San的风格。  
康纳默默将这个整理风格记下作为参考。

“从公开的社交网络开始查找，同时需要考虑资料来源可信度。主体为家庭、工作、住宅、出行。根据设备和面部识别交叉定位画出行动分布，交际互动圈与财产情况，侧写行为习惯。然后对设备和设备识别码深度追踪，查找其他可能的联网账户，调查网络使用习惯……”

刑侦模组提供的方案是依靠警方和政府的数据库比对搜索，胜在快速可靠，但未注册于警方的型号并没有这样的权限。

“整体搜索比对量大，不建议直接使用RK800内置计算。这些是我拿事务所的服务器组算的，事务所里也就这个还算能用了。”  
San也示意了一下如何使用这个功能，显然San在刚听见目标任务的名字的时候就开启了搜索。对于委托人的搜索也有，早在接下委托之前。

约瑟夫·布朗，三十六岁，妻子杰西卡·布朗，无子女。无重大犯罪记录。  
一家跨国技术外包公司的员工，于两年半前升任项目负责人。行动较为规律，受公司影响，信息保护意识较强。  
一处住宅，位于花园路1147号。另有一处临时租住地，由公司持有，离公司不远，曾在里面举行过小范围升职聚会。  
两辆车，夫妇二人各开一辆，偶尔开车旅行，圣诞节偶尔会回家看望父母。  
……

“无子女？”

“三十六岁的项目负责人，妻子精明能干。有可能是个突破口。搜索记录显示他们有关注过CyberLife准备推出的仿生人小孩YK系列。”

“临时租住地？”

“项目负责人的福利，可以理解。他的行动记录上没有明显的其他区域，这也有可能是个突破口。”

San等了一会儿，见康纳没有更多的看法，就起身。  
“走吧。现在去勘察环境并且进行初次跟踪。”

San开车带着康纳在布朗先生常去的地方路过一遍，去布朗先生停在办公楼地下的公共停车场的车上装了一个被动定位仪，就是不发射信号必须手动回收的那种，然后停在布朗先生的家附近的停车场。  
停车场在一个小高坡上，有着还不错的视野。  
在确认布朗先生的反侦察能力之前，San似乎不准备自己再装无线监控设备，只是连上了一些城市道路监控摄像。摄像内容就展示在车载显示屏上，甚至还有贴心的小地图指示那些摄像头的位置。

这不合法。  
按照目前的立法规则，仿生人犯罪由物主背负完全责任，而且在底层代码里也并没有必须遵守人类法律这一条。  
私家侦探追踪人的生活隐私是否合法本来就是一个大问题了，于是康纳只是简单的把这一点放下。

“大部分时间是无趣的观察和等待。没有反侦察的意识，也不是什么行动缜密谨慎的地下组织，更没有被一个顶尖暗杀队伍盯着只想取他项上人头。”  
San说。  
“但很适合锻炼节奏。跟踪是一件非常劳累的事情，而且有的时候还需要一点灵感、运气和抓住机会的能力。要懂得将精力集中在最关键的时刻。我知道仿生人可以不眠不休，RK800的理论值是七天必须搭配八小时的休眠，但你现在接触的信息量和实验室环境恐怕不是一个级别。休眠期间的资料整合归档、中枢和周围生物组件调整是必须的；需要精力也意味着你需要能够在需要时保持在80%水准以上。”

“他来了。”  
San指着监控摄像头里正从公司停车场开出来的布朗先生的车，宣布道。

在度过第一晚、布朗先生到达公司之后，San将车留下作为一个移动的监视源，然后打车和康纳一起回到了阁楼的家。  
没有必要时刻留在目标人物的周围。

作息换为了康纳8/4，San6/6。  
大体上来说康纳负责那些估计没什么事情会发生的时段，比如上班期间和夜里，而San会在布朗先生行动的时候醒来。  
现在康纳被允许在意外情况发生的时候唤醒San，San没有睡在房间而是占用了康纳的沙发床，也许正是为了提醒自己被唤醒的可能理由。  
但康纳也还没有遇到需要叫醒San的时候。  
康纳学习按照San的说法调整节奏，San本人是个绝好的例子，几乎看不出来这混乱的作息对San的影响。

周五布朗先生和布朗太太在家吃晚饭，而周六是布朗先生的“加班日”。  
布朗先生没有去公司，而是去到了他的临时租住地，直到下班时间才回到家。  
那边没什么能用的监控摄像头，实地考察被San推迟到以后。

周日早上布朗家雇佣的园丁前来打理花园，晚上布朗一家点了外卖，是根据布朗先生的订餐记录来看符合他口味的泰式咖喱虾。

周一白天确认了布朗先生正常上班之后，San带着康纳去了临时租住地的那片区域。  
档次不那么高，只能算是普通的住宅区，没什么监控摄像头，只能下次布朗先生来的时候守株待兔。

周一晚上他们回到车那边，San说为了不那么无聊，让康纳想想如何入侵布朗先生的房子，假设里面有个保险箱里存了非常重要的一个物品。  
San传来了房屋结构图，并且第二天他们去同一个楼型的另一栋楼里参观了一间结构一致的公寓。  
如果不考虑内部安保设施而且不追求不被发现的话，康纳认为入侵相当容易。

周二的时候San定下布朗先生的公司旁边那个小区里一个临时出租的屋子，家具齐全，租下了三十天，声称是来度假访友。  
周三他们搬进去，并且遇到布朗先生走进来、走出去。那天他下班的比往常早一点，停留了两个小时。康纳被San带着四处转转并且获得了水果店的老板娘的“友好”关系。  
周四由康纳开车他们完整地跟踪了布朗先生的行动，发现布朗先生本人实际比车离开得要早，他在“阳光幽灵”酒吧喝了一杯之后才坐上刚好来到酒吧边的他的车回家。

周五早上十点委托人留言，那是San在休息的时间，不过San几乎是立刻醒来回复。  
San问：“布朗先生下班后是直接回家吗？”  
委托人的回答是：“是的，至少……据我所知是的。怎么了吗？”  
San说：“不，没什么，只是之前没有问。”

周五下午临时租住地收到了无人机带去的快递，本该无人的住所里有人开门签收了。

“噢。这样就开始有点意思了。”  
San说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近看到了很多的粮，比起之前算得上是雨后春笋（？）。而且居然还收到了3个赞真是太感谢了  
> 我那糟糕的侦探素养以及卡文和三次元忙碌……orz  
> 虽然加了“语言描述暴力”这样的tag，但好像至今也没写到暴力而且之后也……我会努力的，大概。


	10. 两根蜡烛的蛋糕也许就是一次告别

人的生活是有痕迹的，就算再怎么掩饰，比如不开灯、不上网、食物由前来拜访的人带去、垃圾也每周一扔——这样想已经够难受了——人总是需要吃饭睡觉、洗漱如厕的。

“仿生人？布朗夫妇的财力的确负担得起，但他们家似乎只用了普通的机器。”San说。

“上周布朗先生前来度过加班日，也许这个快递就是为明天准备的。”康纳发表看法。

“很有可能。我查查寄到这个地址的快递明细。”  
San在终端上操作了一阵就放在那里等待，终端上开始跑起几个物流网站的数据。就算将时间局限在近期也不是个小事。  
快递公司的服务器回复缓慢，还得考虑到隐藏IP和随机频率等手段来防止被检测，预计需要消耗一些时间。  
“快递数据库倒是可以买一个了。”  
San也同时联系了什么人准备买数据库，但回音来的没这么快。

“其实还有一个办法是打电话给快递公司，”San继续说，在锅里倒上油，据说做饭的目的是为了防止通过餐盒的数量看出康纳是仿生人，“很多事情都有技术的突破口和人类的突破口，攻破防备森严的信息系统可能还不如直接从管理员嘴里套出密码来。不过，打电话不太是我的类型。”

康纳有提议过让他来做饭，因为San要做的事情比康纳多的太多。而仿生人正是为了将人类从重复和麻烦中解救出来的。  
San的回答是“我不是买你来做这个，正如我没指望咖啡机给我扫地”，以及在康纳指出仿生人的设计目的、型号间区别与原型机特色之后的“还不是时候”。

他们借着饭后散步加装了几个摄像头，作为小区原本就配备的摄像头的补充。比如布朗先生那出租屋的窗户上都补装了带夜视带录音的那种，还在门口放了一个仿生人型号的简易识别装置。  
倒不是San飞檐走壁如入无人之境，只是San操纵着一个玩具车大小的机械蜘蛛去的而已。

“我十分确定我们违背了公民隐私保密条款，San。”康纳评价。

“不只是这一条，数据库算是商业机密。不过只有我违背了它。我是你的完全刑事责任人，我对你做出的任何行为负责，明白？”San纠正道，“我们只看明天一天。应该就足够给布朗夫人交差了。”

确认无误之后他们没有立即赶回出租屋，而是真的在饭后散步。

康纳回忆了一下，晚饭San吃的是平常的分量，而今天也并不是什么特别的日子。  
自从跟踪开始之后他们还没有做过这种跟任务没什么关系的事情，这好像就只是普通的散步而已。  
周围没什么人类，康纳只能说更新了一下地形的数据，而无法观察人类进行他的分析总结。

康纳听从自己的疑惑，思考了一下这个问题是可以在公共场合问出来的，就直接问了。  
“San，为什么我们在散步？没有吃撑不需要消食，作为运动则强度不够，周围人类不多我能分析的东西也很少。我并不认为这是一个很好的选择，我们也许应该回到住处去。”

San没有因为这个问题而放慢脚步，但一直走了八步才回答：“有很多理由，比如，人类喜欢做一些没什么理由的事情。其次，为了看起来更像普通人类，我——和你——需要这些东西。而且，在此的工作已经基本完成了。”

“但……”康纳想表示反驳，他有一种模糊的预感，一些，这种预感基于一种非常模糊的算法，所以他说不出所以然来。

San没有为康纳解惑。  
也许不是现在，也许不是今天，还需要看看明天的具体情况做决定。

周六约瑟夫·布朗先生抵达出租屋。

他跟妻子告别的时候仍是工作的那一套，开车到了公司稍停了片刻，又到了超市和酒吧稍停，取来了也许是提前定好的东西。  
在出租屋迎接他的是WR200伴侣型的高端定制机，比家政型号有更多亲密行为和反应，同时装配有最新的性爱模组，包括设计精巧的性器官及一套涉及全身的加强版刺激反馈系统。  
不仅反射中枢将呈现类似于人类的反应，这套系统给予思维中枢的反馈和阻断也恰到好处，不至于让仿生人的思维在关键时刻说出什么过分冷静的话来毁坏气氛。

男性。

San没去查CyberLife的数据库——那玩意至今也很少有人拿到，有价无市——但这并不是个令人意外的选择。  
其实男性型号本来该命名为HR，但卡姆斯基没有遵循这一点。也许是觉得在人们甚至可以给男性机型配备双性生殖器甚至可以拆卸替换的时候，外观性别已经无关紧要了。

然后布朗先生的仿生爱侣送给布朗先生一条领带，那就是昨天包裹里的内容。  
仿生人无法拥有私人财产，能够购买这个礼物恐怕也是布朗先生的授权，某种“给自己买个礼物”的授权。  
两个月之内并没有其他记录在案的包裹寄送记录，布朗先生大概也是知道寄给一个“空屋”不合常理。

就算没有那件多事的礼物，没有被厚重窗帘遮蔽的窗户外的摄像头也将揭示一切。

加装的摄像和录音断断续续地记下了他们在那个周六吃饭，读书，做爱，吹灭了一个小蛋糕上的蜡烛。

WR型号100没有商业出售，据说就是为了修复那个关键时候毁气氛的重大缺陷，引入了对思维中枢的反馈。  
WR200的原型机于今年三月发售，WR200高端定制机于今年五月发售，现在是九月，因此只能是两周月的纪念。  
委托人的预感出人意料的准确。

布朗先生和WR200之间的互动看起来很人类。  
但购买的、被编程的伴侣和爱情，和人类与人类之间到底有什么不同呢？  
康纳将疑问记下，没有期待获得答案，他还不想把自己卡死在哲学问题里。

晚上散步他们按照原路拆除了监视设备，WR200在平时在一个透过窗户看不见的死角待机也就怪不得之前没有被发现。

周日布朗先生和布朗太太度过了他们愉快的一天，园丁照例于早上到来，晚饭也照例是外卖，这次是海鲜烩饭。  
康纳没有布朗一家之前的生活记录，但仅就有限的道路摄像头提供的模糊影像分析，布朗家的氛围平和，关系良好，位于平均夫妻关系以上。

周一San联系委托人杰西卡·布朗女士在事务所见面。  
她今天来的时候绞着双手，不断的抚摸袖口，透露出十足的紧张。  
等咖啡端上的时候，也是一直用染得漂亮的指甲敲打着杯子。

“杰西卡·布朗女士，关于您之前的委托，也即是调查您丈夫约瑟夫·布朗的行踪的委托，我们已经获得了初步结论。或者说，最终结论，如果您没有疑议的话。”

San这几天休息的并不好，因为和衣而睡显得有些凌乱的衬衣以及仅用手梳理过的头发显出San并没在见委托人之前进行什么充分的打理和修饰。  
尽管如此，委托人看起来并不在意，甚至可以说当San发言的时候，看起来比委托人还要精神的多。  
看起来。  
值得一提的是人们的视线喜欢集中在面部，这也是为什么CyberLife把仿生人面部表情的输出和检测都调制得如此精细。

一些照片和一段视频最后被交到了委托人的手中，足以证明出租屋里所发生的一切。

委托人得到了她怀疑的、预料的、想要的答案，也许只是细节上有着些许的不同。

“噢，”她捂住脸，“噢……我没料到是仿生人。但只是男性的话他可以跟我说的，我并不那么介意。噢但我得怎么跟他说才好，我的约瑟夫啊。”

“这就是您夫妇之间的事情了。”San回答道。

“谢谢您，无论如何。”

委托人爽快地确认委托完成、交付尾款，坐上她的自动驾驶车离去。  
康纳看着Mr Drotte名下多出的已完成委托感到很不错。  
San没忘记去退掉出租的小屋，并且给房主留言“度过了愉快的假期”。

回到阁楼已经是晚上了。  
San从衣帽间取了睡衣，在浴室里冲洗的时间是往常的两倍。  
然后康纳也被推进浴室。

“还是按照人类的方法洗一洗，换下来的衣服就扔在那边的框里。”

康纳的机体不怎么粘灰，但人类的行为总是值得体验的。  
所以他按照San使用的水的热度和时间进行了冲洗，让光学元件和传感器沉浸在热水和蒸腾的水汽里。  
这同时令机体整体温度上升，关水之后机身一直在往发散热量用以降温。

康纳用他的毛巾擦干净了机体上的水渍，穿上了柔软的睡衣。

San就在沙发上，靠着一个枕头又抱着另一个枕头，面对着浴室，也就是面对着康纳。  
这看起来是个聊天时间。

于是康纳问：“要吃点什么吗？你晚饭还没有吃。我有安装家政模组，我也有看你做过很多次饭。或者，点个外卖？”  
康纳的家政模组是在第二天看见San自己下厨之后就联网下载安装好的，但康纳还没有用上它的机会，San根本没有给过他这样的机会。  
考虑到这一点，外卖也完全在考虑范围之内。

“冰箱里有蔬菜、萝卜、熟的炸鸡肉块，架子上有调料，如果不知道放什么就橄榄油和醋，或者千岛酱。拌个沙拉吧。”San把自己团在沙发里，有些含糊地说道。

没有San仔细盯着和指导，就算只是个沙拉康纳也对待得不亚于直面一个连环杀人魔。康纳甚至用菜刀把鸡肉片切成了均匀的条状。  
然后康纳把沙拉装在碗里送到San的手上，也自觉地给自己分了一点，给自己倒上蓝血，坐在沙发的另一侧，保持了充足的距离。

“不必这么紧张，康纳。”  
康纳几乎是盯着San看着叉子将沙拉送进嘴里，也就难怪San这么说了。  
作为家政模组的首个作品它显得过于简陋和朴素，作为康纳首次为San准备的伙食它仍有及其重大的意义，任何的反馈都会是这个数据流的第一组输入。  
“做饭和吃饭这样的事情，并非错了一次就无可挽回的，可以随意一些。何况，你做的很好。”

他们在沉默中吃掉了沙拉，San不是很喜欢在吃饭的时候说很多话。

“我想我需要解释，”San放下碗，说，“我之前说‘不是时候’并不是否认你的家政能力。你并不需要为我做这些事情，但如果你想要的话，我今天已经允许你使用厨房，以后你也将被允许。我说的更多的是如何伪造的像是人类，这一点我想你还要学习，所以出门在外的事情仍由我来处理。”

“我学的很快。”

“是的，”San并不否认，“你不会等很久的。有什么别的问题吗，关于这次的委托，或者任何？”

“得到这样的结果是好的吗？告诉委托人这些。根据我的检测，他们的当前关系仍旧还处于平均以上，告诉委托人之后，也许他们的关系就这样……结束了。”

“真实还是虚假，好还是坏，这是恐怕是哲学问题，而每个人都有不一样的回答，康纳。这不是我擅长的领域，而我没有欺骗委托人的理由。所以我只做我能做的。委托人要求真相，所以她获得了一个真相。”

“还有很多真相吗？”

“真相是复杂的，结论是片面的。但我想，那就不在这个委托的范围了。”San沉思了一会儿，回答。

“我没有别的问题了。这次的委托，谢谢你照顾我的任性，San。”

San洗漱之后就回到了卧室里，康纳洗碗，展开沙发床。

不一会儿卧室的灯就关上了。

一个在自己家里都无法安睡的人，是如何度过在汽车或者出租屋的每一个晚上的？  
康纳不准备问，只在日常事项中又多添了一行。


	11. 有阳光的地方总是会有阴影

漆黑的世界里埋葬着生命，孕育着死亡。  
唯有疼痛是生命的感觉。

我醒来的时候床头的石英钟指向十一点，零分，又四十五秒。  
在没有特殊安排的时候我总是选择在这样的时间醒来，偏好夜晚的我并不介意荒废掉整个早上。  
作为人类的生物钟而言它有点儿过分准确，就算我是半夜惊醒也基本能把时间猜出个大概来。

为了康纳的意愿而接下的这份常规委托虽然谈不上困难，至少比起委托的难度来说更难的是如何系统而生动地把这些知识教给康纳。但劳累仍旧积累着。  
因此我给下午的安排是在家休息，康纳也应该趁这个时间好好整理数据，优化整理数据的速度和模式。  
现在醒来活动一下吃个早饭，正好勉强爱护一下我的胃。  
在有条件的时候，我还是会记得努力把自己活得久一点。  
这也许是我跟那个汉克的不同之处，他能够活到见到他的康纳是种幸运，我通常并不是很幸运的人，只好在别的方面多下点功夫。

“咚，咚，咚。”我坐在床边准备起身的时候，有人敲响了卧室的门，“San，我是康纳。”

从第一天起，其实也就是他关灯被我吓到起，康纳就不再踏入我的卧室并且对睡眠状态的我格外小心。  
对于这一点我内心是有点歉意的。  
无法观测到睡眠状态以及睡眠前后的人类，哪怕我绝非典型的那种，从数据上说是一种浪费；康纳也本来值得获得一个更加亲近的人际关系。  
只可惜这并不是容易调整的习惯，我也不确定我是否准备把康纳加入我的条件反射的“例外”名单中。  
我曾有过那么样一个名单，只是现在上面空无一人。

“要给你准备早饭吗？麦片，就像你平时吃的一样？”

他其实不必问的，拿出碗、倒出麦片这两个动作，哪怕对于人类来说也十分基础，不耗费什么力气。  
从另一个角度上来说我理解他，因为他在他所擅长的领域总是受挫，只好挑了这样的事情来证明自己。  
就像孩子一样。  
当然，这也是为什么我允许他接触这些生活琐事——冒着，如果他离开，我将不得不再次独自完成这一切的风险。

“好。”

我回答之后走出卧室去洗漱，回来的时候就见着康纳已经摆好了一切，分量、位置和我通常的习惯一样，甚至是他的那一份也跟我平常准备的一样。  
他端坐着，看着我。  
没人能承受那样的眼光，真的，哪怕我打心里知道那只是纯粹的软件和硬件的安排。

“谢谢。”我用热水冲了麦片，像往常那样吃了一口，然后说。

饭后我告诉了他洗碗机的位置，并且告诉他也可以使用包括炉子在内的其他设施，然后提醒他整理委托期间的数据并优化数据处理效率。  
那是听起来比实际上困难得多的事情，人类通过遗忘和概念来抽象出记忆里应该记得的东西，对于机器而言那则是无尽来自传感器和思维中枢的数据。

我在有意帮助康纳获得更多的数据，但却并不想插手他思维模式的形成，不然我还是能够在数据的标签、连续性、可靠性与重要性上面提供一些建议的。  
我希望他能有不同于我的思维方式，这样，才能体现作为“搭档”或“小组行动”的重要互补价值。

康纳负责了午饭，是我常吃的食物类型，有这么多天的吃饭记录估计也能推测出个喜好——很遗憾那实际上也并非是我的“喜好”，喜好这种东西向来是越少越好的；因此晚上我做了晚饭。

晚饭之后我带着康纳出门。  
接触周围的环境未必让人愉快，但总是于数据收集有益的。

“你开车。”我指示道。

康纳显得有些惊讶，他的LED变成了黄色。  
我看着他的“思考”，猜测这是因为我在短短两天之内就将我曾一手包办的煮饭和开车这两件事都交给他来做。

他其实大可不必怀疑他自己的能力，何况这些小事是错一两次无伤大雅，我又在一旁看顾。  
事实上开车比做饭对于程序逻辑来说要更加容易些，因为道路总是相似的，能发生的事情也有限；每个人家里的厨具餐具区别却大的很。  
只是开车出错要比做饭出错危险些，而且我这辆车经过改造，提升过性能、安全性和一些别的，所以我总觉得康纳需要证明过他的能力才可以使用。

“我们去酒吧，就布朗先生去过的那一家。会喝酒，回来的时候需要你开车，所以现在也由你开过去。”我重复指令并解释了原因，“另外，你应当留意你的LED在何种计算量下变色，在需要隐藏自己的思考强度的时候也许用得上。”

康纳用了一点时间，然后仿佛是眼一闭心一横那样，拉开了驾驶座的车门，把自己塞了进去。  
我估计路线甚至于停车位他都规划好了三四个备选方案，寻路实在是这其中最简单的事情。

阳光幽灵酒吧里有驻唱的歌手和DJ，地盘不小，在周围的酒吧里算得上是有些排场了。  
我此前带康纳去的酒吧都是些小而普通的，对于康纳来说这也是一个新奇的体验。

这晚表演的是个弹着吉他唱乡村曲的男孩，好像真的有那么一点从城市回到了朴素而无忧虑的、连现实中恐怕都已经不再存在的乡村的感觉。  
我也就一直听到了散场，还叫康纳给他送了些小费。

康纳回来的时候小声地说：“并不知道你喜欢这样的音乐。”

“我不怎么听音乐，但偶尔听听也不是坏事。”我如此回应，“你呢？这音乐听起来如何？”

“和弦符合使人类愉悦的标准，技巧和能力在同类型歌星中排名应该不算太高。如果考虑到酒吧歌手的平均水平，我想的话应该有平均以上。”

我点点头。艺术审美的难度仍旧在技术和逻辑之上，我也没有期待什么特别的回答，这更像是例行公事的询问。  
如果我有这么精确的测量和比对能力，也许我也会说出一样的话。  
也许正是因为如此我才喜欢这些机器，比起人类，他们更像我的同族。

康纳开车载我回到家，车开得平稳的不像话。

“在人工驾驶与自动驾驶混合的道路上开得这么平稳，相当出色。”

“谢谢。”康纳显得高兴，就是达成任务目标的那种表情。

回到阁楼，窝在椅子里，我发消息问了情报商人，确认了我的疑惑。  
阳光幽灵这个酒吧有问题。  
实地参观只是让我有这样的感觉，毕竟它透露出一种让我熟悉的隐藏了什么的气息。

它是那个片区的红冰经销点，再往外卖就是卖给那些直接与顾客们接触的小贩了。

查看这个酒吧是因为一个我在委托里避而不谈的问题。  
——仿生人价格不菲。布朗家虽然买得起仿生人，但布朗夫人并不知道这件事。那么，布朗先生买仿生人的钱从哪来？

我并不想从中什么红冰交易里分一杯羹，也不想将它举报或者剿灭什么的。  
它只是，十分适合拿来让康纳见识一下。

“好久不见，H.。”情报商如是说，他用代号，也就是Hunter来称呼我。

“我又活了。”我回应道。并不是“我从地狱回来了”或者“我回来了”之类的霸气用语，但在技术如此发达的现今，活着的确算是最好的武器。

接下来算是过了几天闲适的日子，在出门收集数据之余我拉着康纳练习近距离实战、表情控制。

CyberLife明知仿生人不得持有枪械，还是给RK800加装了基本的手枪、步枪和狙击枪的数据，不只是反制，也有射击。  
比起人类来说他们拥有非常大的中远距离优势，手不会抖也可以不依靠呼吸散热，射击精准度相当高。

近战的部分主要是无武器的擒拿技、关节技，也有使用包括但不限于酒瓶和餐刀在内的其他日常武器的练习。  
康纳的机体强度并不高，技巧会比蛮力更加有用。  
我让康纳把感知系统打开，这样就能对人类受到同等的动作时的反应有一点基础印象。

作为对战者的我，偶尔会使用机械外骨骼做增强以便模拟更加高强度的战斗。  
当然，我也告诉了康纳关键时刻可以卸掉自己的手臂来作为武器，这个技巧当然也可以用来拆掉其他仿生人的手臂、某些人类的仿生四肢。

CyberLife把仿生人做得如此像人，如此模块化，就是为了能够无缝衔接到人体。  
仿生人的组件已经可以应用于断肢的人类身上，人类只需要配备一个特别的神经接口就行。  
当然，现在还仅限于四肢。躯体和脑部还在研究中。  
说不定有一天就能够把头直接装进仿生人的身体里，甚至是脑子，甚至是完整的思想。  
仿生人都有了，距离人造人也只不过是欠缺生命科学的研究罢了。

这个技术虽然较为昂贵和局限，使用的人数总体较少，但也是绝对值得了解和预防的。

“叮。”

康纳的半根撬棍击中了我机械外骨骼的颈部防护，发出清脆的一响。

“这是你第一次击中我。很好。”我借着监控显示器确认了传感器收集到的这一击的角度和力度，赞扬道，“如果没有防护的话这一下能直接戳破人类的动脉开闸放血。如果面对仿生人的话，最好是直接打到脊椎连接位置，不然只是流点儿釱液无法让他快速失去行动能力。下次可以试试破坏脉搏调节器的部分，人类的内脏也相当脆弱，那样目标范围大很多。”

“你走神了，San。”

我对此的回应是瞄准他的颈部、同样角度和力度的一击。  
康纳躲得不完全，被撬棍的尖端擦出一道口子，但只是露出了里面的构造，并没有蓝血流出来。

“保持釱液水平非常关键，受伤在这个位置是完全可以接受的。”我点评道，“今天就到这里吧。”

我带康纳从地下三楼的训练场回到工坊，在工作台上为他修补。  
昨天到货了一批RK800可兼容的的生物组件，因此在确保我造成的伤害可修复的时候我就没怎么收手了。  
反正也越来越难打到他。

至于说对我的伤害，整体来说康纳总是下不去手。  
大概是对于自己及时收手的能力不自信，更别提他可能伤害到的是他的所有者。  
在我有点儿防护的时候，比如装了外骨骼之后，表现就好的多了。

我调整好最后的焊接曲线按下确定，机械臂开始工作。  
康纳总是把视线投注于我，因为那是他平时唯一可以看得到的人类，唯一的数据来源对象。  
技术上我或许有那么些可取之处，生活琐事上却实在难说。  
有空的时候也要让他学习一下使用这个修理台才是。

“晚上我们去阳光幽灵，”他从工作台上下来之后我说，甚至用一只手指竖在嘴唇前作出了嘘的手势，“我约了和管事的见面。”


End file.
